Cerrando heridas
by edemirekly
Summary: El pasado de Emily la golpea a través de un caso que involucra a su antiguo equipo. Saldrá a la luz un trauma no resuelto, que la pondrá en una situación límite. Incluye al personaje de Mick Rawson, pero en una historia alternativa.
1. Chapter 1

_En esta historia me he tomado la licencia de realizar algunos cambios en algunos personajes de Mentes Criminales. Se sitúa alrededor de la temporada 5, pero habrá episodios retrospectivos. He creado para esta historia un antiguo equipo de Emily recopilando personajes ya aparecidos en la serie. Básicamente mantendré a Sean Mcallister y a Clyde Pascua, pero introduciré en dicho equipo al personaje de Mick Rawson, pues esta historia es básicamente una historia entre Mick y Emily. Me gustó mucho este personaje en la serie, y me parecía que había mucha química entre ambos. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a un par de historias entre ellos. En esta en concreto, la trama se desvía de lo ocurrido después en la serie, puesto que se conocen en la misma, pero bueno, aquí la dejo. Espero que os guste._

 **Capitulo 1.**

 **Año 2010.**

Emily, al contrario que el resto del género humano, por lo general adoraba los Lunes. Le encantaba su trabajo. Mantenía su cabeza ocupada sin tiempo para pensar en nada más. Por eso nadie entendía que tuviera esa cara de felicidad cuando los demás parecían ir arrastrando el fin de semana hasta la oficina.

Aquel lunes, sin embargo, no le hubiera importado quedarse en la cama. Hotch les había dado tres días libres, y había aprovechado para ir a Las Vegas. Apuestas, alcohol y sexo con un desconocido, sin mayor trascendencia. Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en las Vegas, era uno de sus lemas favoritos. Sólo que su resaca no parecía estar muy de acuerdo, y aún arrastraba sueño de varias noches.

Sin embargo, sonrió al ver a sus compañeros bromeando junto a la mesa de Reid, que se entretenía haciéndole uno de sus trucos de magia a García. Ésta intentaba descubrir la trampa, pero Reid tenía las manos demasiado rápidas incluso para Penélope. J.J. Morgan y Rossi, parecían que se reían a costa de ella, pero en realidad, tampoco eran capaces de averiguar el secreto del aprendiz de mago.

\- ¿Mal fin de semana?- Preguntó Rossi al verla acercarse.

Emily le miró de reojo, no muy dispuesta a hablar de ello.

\- Por la cara que trae yo diría que demasiado bueno- Puntualizó Morgan, que se echó a reír al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza y le devolvía una mirada maliciosa.

\- ¡Oh querida!- Penélope le pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros en actitud divertida- ¿sexo, alcohol y rock and roll?

Ella volteó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla, levantando una ceja con picardía.

\- Solo dos de ellas- Aclaró deshaciéndose del abrazo de Penélope

El grupo se echó a reír.

\- Yo descartaría el sexo- Afirmó Reid no muy convencido. Tenía a su compañera puesta en un pedestal, y de las tres opciones era la que más le disgustaba.

Todos se volvieron a él riendo, mientras Emily tomaba asiento en su mesa y hurgaba entre sus papeles, haciendo caso omiso de la conversación.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Reid desconcertado ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros.

\- ¿En serio, Spence?- Preguntó J.J. Era difícil imaginar que detrás de esa cara inocente se escondiera un genio.

\- ¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar.

\- Reid- Dijo al fin Morgan- ¿Cuándo has visto tú a Emily escuchando Rock and Roll?.

Y todos se echaron a reír ante la expresión de repentina comprensión de Reid. Incluso Emily esbozó una sonrisa ante la broma.

\- Dejando la vida privada de Emily a un lado- Continuó Rossi mirando de reojo a ésta, quien de repente encontró muy interesante el informe que tenía entre las manos- ¿Aún sigue Hotch reunido con los de la Interpol?.

La mención a la Interpol, captó su atención inmediata. Dejó los papeles a un lado, y dirigió su mirada hacia el despacho de Hotch. Las persianas estaban parcialmente cerradas, así que no podía distinguir a las personas que se encontraban en su interior. Luego miró a Rossi.

\- ¿Qué hace la Interpol aquí?- Preguntó intentando no parecer excesivamente interesada.

\- No lo sabemos- Le aclaró J.J.- Pero llevan encerrados desde hace más de una hora.

Justo en aquel momento, la puerta del despacho de Hotch se abrió para dar paso a tres caras que Emily, para su desesperación, conocía muy bien. Era parte de su antiguo equipo. Pudo reconocer perfectamente a Sean, y detrás de él a Mick. Poco después salía Hotch junto a Clyde. La única que faltaba era Camille, pero era normal porque ella en realidad nunca había pertenecido a la Interpol, mientras que Sean había aceptado un puesto en la misma hacía varios años. Todos miraban hacia la puerta intentando averiguar qué ocurría, y por ello no se percataron de la palidez del rostro de Emily. Después de su marcha, había seguido en contacto con ellos esporádicamente. Sean la llamaba dos o tres veces al año, y hacía unos meses había ido a visitarla; Con Clyde prácticamente no había tenido contacto, aunque siempre le mandaba saludos a través de Sean; respecto a Mick, quedaban a veces cuando éste venía a D. C. o si ella viajaba a Londres. A veces sólo para tomar una bebida. A veces amanecían en la cama de alguno de los dos. Pero sólo era sexo entre viejos amigos, sin complicaciones y Emily nunca permitía que sacara a relucir lo que había ocurrido años atrás.

En la BAU, sabían que ella había realizado colaboraciones esporádicas con la INTERPOL, aunque desconocían que lo había hecho desde la CIA, y no del FBI. No entendía cómo ni Mick ni Sean, la habían avisado de aquella reunión. ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo allí?.

Contuvo la respiración mientras el grupo, guiado por Hotch se dirigía hacia ellos, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su boca seca. Tuvo que hacer un sobre esfuerzo para controlar el temblor de sus manos.

Antes de que Hotch pudiera hacer siquiera las presentaciones, Sean se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un abrazo de oso ante la cara entre divertida y sorprendida del resto.

\- ¡Dios, cómo te he echado de menos!- Exclamó prácticamente asfixiándola.

Emily vio por encima del hombro de Sean cómo su equipo la miraba con curiosidad. Hotch, sin embargo parecía saber que ya se conocían. Clyde y Mick la miraban complacidos por la situación.

Cuando por fin Sean la soltó, Emily respiró aliviada, y saludó al resto de su antiguo equipo. Recibió un abrazo más comedido de Clyde, quien la observó detenidamente durante unos segundos como si intentara asegurarse de que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Por fin llegó el turno de Mick. Emily se acercó a él torpemente y, al ver su sonrisa traviesa, se horrorizó temiendo que fuera a besarla en los labios delante de todos, sólo para ponerla en un aprieto.

\- Ven aquí, Campanilla- Mick la atrajo hasta sus brazos con demasiada dulzura como para ser un simple abrazo entre amigos, y la besó suavemente en la frente.- ¿Estás bien?- Le susurró al oído.

Emily afirmó ligeramente con la cabeza y disfrutó durante un momento de aquellos brazos que siempre la hacían sentir protegida. Recordando donde estaba, se separó con delicadeza de Mick, manteniendo sin embargo sus manos unidas unos segundos más, hasta que por fin la extraña atmósfera silenciosa que se había creado durante su encuentro, fue interrumpida por Hotch, quien con un carraspeo, llamó la atención de todos.

\- Supongo que Emily no necesita presentaciones.- Dijo al fin.- Sin embargo, para los que no los conozcan, estos son Clyde Pascua, Sean McAllister y Mick Rawson, de la INTERPOL- Luego siguió con las presentaciones en sentido inverso.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe la visita?- Preguntó Rossi con curiosidad.

\- En realidad les he pedido yo que vengan- Aclaró Hotch- Nos ha llegado un caso de tráfico de drogas, con asesinatos de por medio aquí en D.C., pero algunos de sus componentes parecen tener relación con una antigua organización de crimen organizado que operó en Rusia hace unos años. La dirigía un tal Sergey Sokolov, no sé si reconoceréis el nombre.

Emily palideció ante la sola mención del nombre de Sokolov, sus piernas se debilitaron y prácticamente tuvo que agarrarse a una de las mesas para no caerse al suelo. Todos atendían la explicación de Hotch, salvo su antiguo equipo que la miraba con preocupación, pero sin atreverse a ponerla en evidencia. Mick había estado a punto de abalanzarse para sostenerla en caso de que cayera pero controló su primer impulso al ver que Emily recuperaba como podía la compostura.

\- Reconozco el nombre- Dijo Rossi- Murió durante una operación secreta. Pero hasta donde sé, traficaba con armas, no con drogas.

\- Así es- Afirmó Clyde- Pero creemos que parte de los que escaparon durante aquella operación se reagruparon después de su muerte. No sabemos quién es el cabecilla. Hemos desclasificado parte de la información de aquella operación para poder trabajar conjuntamente. Aún tenemos el listado de personas que trabajaban con él durante aquella época. Nos ayudará a determinar el perfil del posible líder actual.

\- ¿Sólo tendremos acceso a parte de la información?- Preguntó Reid. Para él podría suponer un problema no tener todos los datos.

\- La información que permanece clasificada es innecesaria para el caso- Añadió Clyde, intentando tranquilizar a Emily, quien parecía un cervatillo asustado ante los faros de un coche. Ésta le sonrió tímidamente, agradecida, ajena a las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros ante aquella respuesta silenciosa.

\- De todas formas, por lo que me han contado, tú trabajaste también en ese caso. Nos serviría mucho tu punto de vista actual para realizar el perfil.- Hotch se dirigió a Emily, quien abrió los ojos de par en par sin saber qué responder. Desconocía hasta qué punto sabían de su intervención. Por lo que había dicho Clyde unos segundos antes, ignoraban el modo en que aquello le había afectado, pero ¿qué le habían contado exactamente?.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Clyde se adelantó a responder en su lugar.

\- Nos ayudó con el perfil y participó en las labores de campo de la operación desplegada por la INTERPOL. Pero en cualquier caso, fuimos Mick y yo quienes realizamos la intervención principal, puesto que sobretodo, era una operación de nuestra agencia. El resto de componentes procedían de agencias exteriores- Aclaró.

\- ¡Vaya!- Exclamó Penélope con regocijo- Eres una especie de Mujer Maravilla.

Emily la miró intentando esbozar una sonrisa forzada. Sean acudió en su rescate para aligerar la situación.

\- De hecho la llamabamos Wonder Woman- Dijo riendo.

\- De hecho, tú eres el único que me llamaba así- Le regañó Emily dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

\- Vale, vale- Replicó Sean levantando las manos en son de paz- Te has vuelto muy suspicaz desde que trabajas aquí- Señaló en tono burlón, lo que provocó risas entre todos.

Hotch volvió a intervenir para dar las directrices oportunas a García respecto a la preparación y reenvío de los informes de la INTERPOL. Sean y Clyde la acompañaron hasta su "guarida" para ponerla al día y Hotch los convocó a todos en media hora en la sala de Juntas.

Emily se apartó del grupo, y se dirigió al office. Necesitaba un café fuerte para digerir todo aquello. Se encontraba sola cuando apareció Mick sorpresivamente por detrás provocando que casi derramara el café.

\- ¡Oh Dios!, ¡Me asustaste!- Exclamó Emily, volviéndose a él, al tiempo que comprobaba que el contenido de la taza, continuaba en su lugar.

\- Lo siento, Campanilla- Dijo Mick por toda respuesta.

Emily se giró dándole nuevamente la espalda mientras se concentraba en echarle bastante más azúcar de la necesaria al café.

\- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó sin mirarle- ¿Por asustarme o por aparecer sin avisarme?

\- Por ambas- Reconoció Mick- Fue todo muy precipitado. Nos enteramos de un día para otro y cogimos el primer vuelo. Entre los desfases horarios, y las prisas no hubo demasiado tiempo para avisarte. De todas formas, esta mañana intenté contactar contigo pero tenías el teléfono apagado. Si no te fías, puedes comprobar tú misma las llamadas perdidas- Añadió.

\- No es necesario- Dijo al fin. Emily recordó entonces que efectivamente la noche anterior su móvil se había quedado sin batería y con la resaca se había olvidado de recargarlo.

\- Emily- Puso la mano sobre su hombro, obligándola a darse la vuelta- Ya se lo dije a Clyde. No me parece buena idea que trabajes en este caso

Emily asintió en señal de comprensión.

\- Y si hiciera eso, ¿Qué explicación daría?- Su voz sonaba cansada y frustrada.

\- No sé… - Mick no sabía qué responder a eso- Sólo pensé…

\- Mira- Lo interrumpió intentando mantener la serenidad- Estoy bien.

\- Por supuesto- Se burló Mick- Siempre estás bien- Añadió con ironía.

\- Pero lo estoy- Insistió Emily- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y Sokolov está muerto. Si puedo hacer algo para atrapar al resto de los miembros de la organización, lo haré.

\- Esta bien- Cedió Mick- Pero si necesitas hablar con alguien, prométeme que acudirás a mí- Le cogió de las manos sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- Te lo prometo- Accedió Emily acariciándole la mejilla. Sin apenas pensar en lo que hacía, se inclinó sobre Mick y depósito un suave beso en sus labios.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a la sala de reuniones- Dijo al fin cuando se separaron- Hotch seguramente ya estará esperando.

Y juntos se dirigieron hacia allí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Año 2.006

La sangre corría entre sus piernas, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Había sido una operación exhaustivamente planificada hasta el mínimo detalle, y sin embargo, nada había salido como debía. El equipo, formado por Clyde, el líder; Sean, experto en tácticas; Camille, en la parte tecnológica; y Mick y Emily que se encontraban entre los mejores agentes de campo en ese momento, habían previsto todas las posibles variables, y sin embargo, la realidad era que Emily se encontraba confinada en alguna parte de la mansión propiedad del objetivo principal de la misión, Sergey Sokolov, un traficante de armas cuyo rastro seguían distintas organizaciones gubernamentales desde hacía años. Era una colaboración entre varias agencias, Emily procedía de la CIA, Clyde y Mick de la INTERPOL, Camille de la DGSE francesa y Sean del BND alemán, aunque Clyde estaba intentando convencerlo para que realizara el traspaso entre agencias.

Esa noche Sokolov celebraba una fiesta por todo lo alto. No era extraño, le gustaba mezclarse entre gente importante y aprovechaba para hacer negocios. De cara a la galería, era un hombre de empresa que incluso colaboraba en causas filantrópicas, pero detrás de ese disfraz, se escondía un traficante de armas que movía los hilos en gran parte de la antigua unión soviética. Se sospechaba además, que estaba tras varios asesinatos de políticos y personajes influyentes, además de dos atentados terroristas ocurridos recientemente.

Mick y Emily, habían conseguido infiltrarse en la fiesta sin levantar sospechas entre los servicios de seguridad (o mas bien matones), de Sokolov. Llevaban micrófonos para que tanto Sean, Clyde como Camille estuvieran al tanto de lo ocurría, desde la furgoneta situada a las afueras del recinto, aunque demasiado lejos para poder intervenir rápidamente si ocurría algo.

Ambos agentes se habían pasado toda la velada bastante acaramelados, mezclándose con los invitados, y fingiendo tomar alcohol. Cuando alguno de los hombres de Sokolov se acercaba demasiado, Mick aprovechaba para acorralar a Emily en alguna esquina o para besarla mientras bailaban, y de este modo desviar nuevamente la atención más allá de la pura curiosidad por ver una pareja de enamorados, y un poco de envidia por no estar en el lugar de Mick. Si bien el resto del equipo podían oír a Emily recriminarle a Mick que no se aprovechara de la situación, era de conocimiento extraoficial por todos ellos, el hecho de que realmente no estaban fingiendo nada. No era la primera vez que Mick trabajaba con Emily, lo habían hecho en varias ocasiones a lo largo de los últimos tres años, como sabía bien especialmente, Clyde, y mantenían una relación, que nadie hubiera sabido como definir, de forma intermitente. Sospechaba además, que también se veían de vez en cuando al margen de las misiones. No estaba permitido, por supuesto, pero nunca había interferido en su trabajo, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ninguno de los dos.

\- Manos quietas- Le advirtió por enésima vez Emily a Mick.

Éste la tenía agarrada mientras bailaban, y sus manos habían bajado peligrosamente hasta más abajo de donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

\- Bueno… puedo dejarlas quietas...- Dijo sonriendo- Justo aquí.

\- Eres imposible- Dijo Emily negando con la cabeza, y luego añadió señalando con la mirada hacia detrás de Mick- Sokolov se acaba de retirar a la habitación del fondo. Parece que va a celebrar una reunión.

\- Es el momento- Rápidamente Mick cambió el tono de voz centrándose nuevamente en la misión.

Emily y él se alejaron de la pista de baile, y aún abrazados se dirigieron a las escaleras centrales que daban acceso al segundo piso donde se encontraba el despacho de Sokolov. En él, estaba el ordenador cuya base de datos debían descargar y que supuestamente contendría información sobre contactos, bases, operaciones y compraventas. Lo suficiente para hacer caer a la red completa. Emily debía vigilar en el pasillo, desviando la atención de la seguridad de Sokolov, mientras que Mick realizaba la descarga. Una vez obtenida la información, debían abandonar la fiesta.

Pero algo había salido mal. Durante toda la noche, Emily había sido bastante consciente del efecto que su vestido rojo fuego, con una apertura que le llegaba hasta el muslo, y que dejaba entrever todas sus curvas justo en el punto adecuado, había provocado entre los guardaespaldas de Sokolov. En realidad había pensado que cualquier cosa que desviara la atención de Mick hacia ella, redundaría en el éxito de la misión. No sospechaba que el efecto había sido demasiado perturbador para alguno de ellos.

Mientras esperaba en el pasillo, uno de los hombres de Sokolov se había acercado, no tanto por intuir que había alguien en el despacho de su jefe sino porque la había visto sola y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad. Emily, por contra, temió que se dirigiera al despacho y no dudó en tontear con él, con la excusa de que estaba buscando a su pareja.

\- Creo que ha salido al jardín- Le había dicho el matón. Sabía quién era. Se llamaba Alexei y era uno de los hombres de confianza de Sokolov. Lo que significaba que estaba en una situación delicada- Será mejor que la acompañe a buscarlo.

\- No es necesario, de veras- Respondió esbozando una sonrisa- Esperaré un poco a ver si aparece.

\- No puede quedarse aquí, es zona restringida- Insistió mientras la guiaba con no demasiada suavidad de nuevo hacia la escalera.

\- De acuerdo- Cedió- Será mejor que espere abajo, entonces. No quiero causar problemas.

Se dejó llevar por Alexei, atravesando la sala hasta la zona ajardinada. Sabía que Mick estaba escuchando y rezó para que nadie interfiriera en su camino al salir del despacho.

Su objetivo principal ahora era no levantar sospechas hasta que Mick estuviera a salvo, así que no dudo en tontear con él. Aprovechó unos instantes en los que éste se apartó de ella para atender una llamada en su teléfono móvil para dirigirse por el micrófono a Mick, quien le informó que ya la descarga estaba hecha y que se disponía a salir del despacho.

\- Aún no puedo salir- Le susurró Emily- Estoy atrapada con Alexei.

\- ¿Te dejo un momento a solas y me sustituyes por otro?- Se burló Mick a través del micro.

\- No tiene gracia- Le espetó Emily. Nunca había entendido cómo era capaz de bromear en cualquier circunstancia.

\- No te preocupes, Campanilla, voy en tu ayuda en cuanto logre salir de aquí.

\- No- Dijo Emily tajantemente, ignorando el mote que solía usar con ella- Sal de aquí en cuanto puedas. No podemos correr el riesgo de que te atrapen con la información. Me reuniré contigo y con el equipo en cuanto me deshaga de Alexei.

\- No me parece buena idea- Intentó argumentar Mick sin demasiado éxito. No había mucho que hacer cuando Emily tomaba una decisión.

Iba a continuar su razonamiento cuando intervino Clyde desde la furgoneta, en apoyo de Emily, quien había dejado claro que tenía la situación controlada.

Emily cortó la conversación al ver que se acercaba Alexei, quien la guió nuevamente a la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta, en vista de que parecía que su acompañante no se encontraba tampoco en el jardín. Le dijo que quizás estuviera en una de las salas anexas e insistió para que lo buscaran juntos allí. Emily iba a negarse pero en aquel momento vio como justo salía Mick del despacho hacia el pasillo. Si Alexei levantaba la vista, lo descubriría en el peor momento. Así que accedió a acompañarlo hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario.

La sala anexa al salón de baile, resultó ser una pequeña biblioteca, con un escritorio y un sillón tipo diván junto a una chimenea de leña. La hizo pasar delante, y fue tarde cuando se percató de que Alexei había cerrado la puerta con llave después de entrar él. Emily se giró al oír el pestillo.

\- Será mejor que vuelva a la fiesta. No creo que esté aquí- Se dirigió a él intentando no parecer demasiado asustada. Aunque lo estaba. Mick posiblemente ya estuviera fuera de la mansión dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro, pero sabía sin duda que volvería si sospechaba que estaba en problemas, así que en un gesto sutil fingiendo que se tocaba el cabello, apagó el micro, no sin antes mencionar la palabra clave para indicar que todo estaba controlado "Calor", claro que tuvo que introducirla en la frase "y hace demasiado calor aquí, ¿no te parece?". Se felicitó a sí misma. Estaba haciendo todo lo que se suponía que no debía hacer, pero pensaba que sería más fácil salir de una situación de acoso sexual, que de lo que le podría ocurrir a Mick y a ella si averiguaban lo que estaban haciendo allí. Sokolov no parecía tener escrúpulos a la hora de acabar con quien se interpusiera en su camino.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por encontrar a alguien que posiblemente esté con otra?.- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba, en un intento bastante inútil por seducirla. Se quedó a unos centímetros frente a ella, rozándole el cabello con sus dedos. Emily se estremeció, aunque por dentro se decía que aún podía controlar la situación.

\- ¿No tienes que ir a vigilar la fiesta? ¿No es eso lo que haces?. Tu jefe no creo que esté muy contento de que evadas tus responsabilidades y pongas en riesgo su seguridad.

Lo miró forzando una sonrisa e intentando mantener la compostura. Alexei la desnudó con la mirada de forma lasciva, y le devolvió una sonrisa escalofriante.

\- Yo no tengo que preocuparme por esos detalles, pequeña- Le aclaró sin apartar la mano de su pelo- En realidad, Sergey no es mi jefe.

Emily lo miró perpleja. Toda la información que tenían, indicaba lo contrario. Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar cuando sonó el teléfono. Alexei se apartó de ella para contestar la llamada.

Algo en su expresión le hizo saltar las alarmas. Alexei se giró durante unos instantes mientras hablaba para mirarla directamente a ella, y lo que vio en sus ojos no le gustó en absoluto. Supo con certeza que la habían descubierto y miró a su alrededor buscando posibles vías de escape al margen de la puerta que ahora mismo no era una alternativa. Únicamente vio detrás de ella un gran ventanal y buscó algún objeto pesado que sirviera para romper el cristal, o en su defecto la cabeza de Alexei si era necesario, que parecía que sí. Intentó pensar en algún plan pero Alexei había terminado la conversación y se dirigía hacia ella. Sospechó que seguramente se habían dado cuenta de que algo había pasado con el ordenador de Sokolov, y ella justo estaba enfrente del despacho. "Blanco y en botella", pensó, "Ahora sí que estoy en un problema", y recordó que había apagado el micro. Dio unos pasos atrás hacia la chimenea para coger una de las tenazas que se encontraba justo al lado, pero no llegó a tiempo. Alexei se abalanzó hacia ella derribándola de un empujón. Emily rodó por el suelo golpeando la cabeza contra el borde la chimenea. En su semi inconsciencia intentó nuevamente activar el micrófono, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, todo se volvió negro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras, Mick ya había llegado hasta la furgoneta con el resto del equipo. Esperaban impacientemente a que Emily hiciera su aparición. En ocasiones anteriores se había visto en situaciones bastante peores y había salido sin ningún problema. No les gustaba para nada que hubiera apagado el micro, pero había dicho la palabra clave, sólo cabía esperar durante un rato. Además, no era como si ahora pudieran acceder en tropa hasta el interior de la fiesta. Pasó como una hora y desde su posición oculta detrás de unos árboles que circundaban la carretera de acceso a la mansión, vieron cómo los coches comenzaban a desfilar abandonando la misma. La fiesta estaba terminando. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Emily?.

\- Tenemos que ir a buscarla- Dijo Mick, que a esas alturas ya se encontraba al borde de la histeria, lo cual no era nada propio en él.

Clyde lo miró calibrando la situación. Sabía que ese comportamiento era fruto de sus sentimientos por Emily, quizás más profundos de lo que ni siquiera Mick se había dado cuenta.

\- Espera un poco. No sabemos lo que está pasando ahí dentro.

\- Ni lo sabremos- Replicó Mick- Ha apagado el micro. ¿Por qué diablos ha hecho eso?

\- Para que no salieras corriendo a salvarla de un simple flirteo, Romeo.

Era Sean quien había hablado. Conocía a Mick y conocía a Emily, y sabía que él no era capaz de compartimentar vida personal y laboral tan bien como ella. Para él era evidente que si su relación no había interferido en su trabajo, sólo era porque Emily no lo había permitido. Pero Mick era impulsivo, y ante una situación de peligro de Emilly, era imposible que mantuviera la cabeza fría.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Se encaró Mick. No le gustaban las insinuaciones de Sean.

\- ¡Por el amor de Dios!- Intervino Camille- ¡Parecéis dos niños!. ¿No será mejor que dejéis las tonterías y nos preocupemos por Emily?- Luego se dirigió a Clyde- Yo también creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Clyde miró a su equipo. Sabía que Camille tenía razón. No era normal que a Emily le costara tanto deshacerse de alguien. La situación se debía haber complicado. ¿Pero hasta qué punto?.

\- Mick y yo volveremos a la mansión para aprovechar que aún están desactivadas las alarmas. Pero esperaremos en la parte de atrás, ocultos, hasta que se hayan ido los invitados para actuar. Sean, tú y Camille nos ayudaréis con los planos para movernos. Así averiguaremos donde la tienen.

A Mick le recorrió un escalofrío al oír la última frase. Inconscientemente Clyde había expresado en voz alta lo que pensaba. Emily estaba retenida en algún lugar, y no pintaba nada bien.

\- Y obedecerás mis órdenes- Le advirtió con expresión seria- No quiero tonterías de superhéroe. ¿De acuerdo?

Mick asintió con la cabeza, no con demasiada seguridad. Sean le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily recobró la conciencia lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que se encontraba atada a una silla. "Esto va mejorando", se burló de sí misma. Miró a su alrededor comprobando que se encontraba sola. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que el micro había desaparecido.

Dedujo que debía encontrarse en el sótano puesto que no había ventanas y la única iluminación procedía de unas lámparas fluorescentes que colgaban tristemente del techo. A su derecha, había una pequeña mesa, y a su izquierda una especie de celda de unos seis metros cuadrados como mucho. Bueno, "por lo menos no estoy ahí dentro", se dijo, aunque la única salida era una puerta que parecía de hierro macizo y que por supuesto se encontraba cerrada, no le daba demasiadas alas para ser optimista.

Entró un individuo con una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara de lado a lado. Emily no lo reconoció, debía ser otro de los matones de Sokolov. No le dirigió la palabra, simplemente le vendó los ojos fuertemente, lo que hizo que incrementara su dolor de cabeza de forma exponencial.

\- ¿En serio?- Dijo- ¿Es esto necesario ahora?.

Oyó que entró alguien más en la habitación, pero tampoco articuló palabra. De repente notó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que le provocó una hemorragia nasal.

\- Mi jefe quiere saber para quién trabajas- Dijo el hombre de la cicatriz.

\- Dile a Sokolov que puede preguntármelo él mismo- Le desafió Emily. A cambio sólo consiguió otro golpe en la otra mejilla. "Lo que daría por una caja de paracetamol", pensó.

\- Mi jefe quiere saber para quién trabajas- Repitió el mismo hombre sin cambiar el tono de voz. Emily sabía que no era él quién la golpeaba, puesto que podía sentir a su agresor a su lado, mientras que la voz sonaba desde más lejos.

\- Trabajo para Papá Pitufo, y yo soy la puta Pitufina- Se burló de él.

Otro golpe cayó sobre su cuerpo, esta vez en su estómago. Emily comenzó a toser, y a escupir sangre. Aquello comenzaba a pintar muy mal.

\- Mi jefe quiere saber para quien trabajas- Repitió como si fuera un robot.

Emily apenas podía hablar, sólo acertó a decir "está bien, está bien", pero no era capaz ni siquiera de incorporarse.

\- Te lo diré- Murmuró casi sin fuerzas, y entredientes dijo algunas palabras ininteligibles.

Su agresor se acercó a ella para escuchar.

Emily notó su cercanía y aprovechó para abalanzarse a su cuello, mordiéndole con todas sus fuerzas. Escuchó un aullido y escupió un trozo de piel y carne. Pero su victoria no duró mucho. Sintió que la levantaban de la silla, tirándola al suelo para patearla por todo el cuerpo. Se acurrucó como pudo para minimizar los golpes, y unos segundos antes de volver a perder el conocimiento, notó que la sangre corría entre sus piernas y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Año 2.010.

Efectivamente, se encontraban ya todos reunidos alrededor de la mesa, frente a la pantalla donde Penélope comenzaba a pasar imágenes del caso. Emily se disculpó por la tardanza, y Hotch le indicó que tomara asiento. Mick, comprobó desconsolado que los asientos a ambos lados de Emily estaban ocupados por Sean y por Reid, y acabó sentándose en el único que quedaba libre, en el extremo de la mesa más cercano a la puerta

\- Estos son los hombres que trabajaban para Sokolov de los que la INTERPOL tiene conocimiento – Explicó García mientras daba paso a las imágenes.

Los dos primeros, según apuntó Clyde, eran secundones, miembros sin importancia de la organización. El tercero se situaba más en la cúpula, pero su perfil no concordaba con el de un líder.

Al aparecer la cuarta imagen, Emily dio un pequeño respingo en su asiento. Hotch la miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Quién es?- Le preguntó.

\- Es Alexei, creemos que hacía las veces de jefe de seguridad- Explicó Mick- Uno de los hombres de confianza de Sokolov- Miró a Emily calibrando su reacción. Lo recordaba bien. Era el tipo que había intentado flirtear con ella en la fiesta.

Hotch fijó su mirada en Emily. En lugar de contestarle, se mantenía en actitud pensativa como perdida en su propio mundo.

\- ¿Emily?- Dijo llamando su atención.

Ella levantó la vista como sacada de un profundo abismo y miró alternativamente a sus compañeros de equipo. De repente una pieza había encajado.

\- Me dijo que Sokolov no era su jefe- No había recordado hasta ese momento lo que Alexei le había dicho antes de dejarla inconsciente.

\- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?- Inquirió Sean con gesto dudoso- No estaba en las grabaciones.

A Emily no le dio tiempo de responder.

\- Después de apagar el micro- Le reprochó Mick, mirándola directamente.

Ella saltó de su asiento y dio varios pasos hasta situarse, con los brazos en jarra, justo enfrente de Mick, quien también se había levantado de su asiento. Los demás observaban atónitos la reacción de ambos. Clyde agachó la cabeza, poniéndola entre sus manos dándose por vencido. De la boca de Sean se oyó un "Y ya estamos otra vez".

\- ¿En serio?- Le recriminó Emily sin disimular su enfado. Estaba sólo a unos centímetros de Mick.

Éste le respondió con una expresión de "¿Qué quieres qué te diga?", encogiéndose de hombros, sin articular palabra.

Ella resopló dispuesta a entrar en la misma pelea que se venía produciendo periódicamente desde hacía años. El tema del micrófono era punto bastante conflictivo entre Mick y Emily. Mick no la culpaba a ella por lo ocurrido, más bien se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber intervenido en cuánto había apagado el micro. Abrió la boca para decirle que ya estaba hasta las narices del puñetero micro, pero se contuvo al comprobar que de repente se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Así que volvió a su asiento refunfuñando en varios idiomas y se cruzó de brazos. A su lado, notó como Reid se separaba unos milimetros, de forma prudencial.

\- ¿Y bien?- Continuó Hotch una vez se hubo calmado la situación- ¿Te dijo algo más?.

\- No – Contestó aún visiblemente enfadada- Me dejó inconsciente de un puñetazo- Añadió sin pensar en lo que decía. Cuando estaba cabreada solía hablar más de lo necesario.

De nuevo se encontró todas las miradas dirigidas a ella. Aquello comenzaba a ser realmente molesto. Parecía que cada cosa nueva que salía de su boca era una auténtica sorpresa para sus colegas. Sean, Mick y Clyde, en cambio, la miraban como si se mereciera una reprimenda. Ella se mantuvo en actitud desafiante, como si fuera una niña pequeña orgullosa de su última travesura.

\- Pensé que tu implicación no había llegado a tanto- Apuntó Morgan, un tanto inquieto por el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto. Tenía la sensación de que entre Emily y su antiguo equipo aún había demasiadas cosas por resolver.

\- Desde luego no participé directamente en la captura de los malos, si es lo que quieres saber- Le aclaró Emily. En realidad, era cierto, estrictamente en ese momento se encontraba recluida en un sótano- Pero estuve infiltrada- Añadió. Miró a Mick que la observaba con desaprobación.- Bien, vale… la jodí, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo dándose por vencida- Alexei intentó ligar conmigo, pensé que podía entretenerle para que Mick pudiera escabullirse y apagué el micro. El problema es que me descubrió y acabé en un sótano maloliente bajo los poco amables cuidados de Sokolov, hasta que, el héroe aquí presente- Señaló a Mick, haciendo que todos volvieran su cabeza hacia él- me rescató. Fin de la historia. Final feliz.- Acabó clavando su mirada en él.

Su antiguo equipo permaneció en silencio mientras el resto exclamaba, asombrados unos y emocionados otros, por lo que efectivamente debía parecerles una Wonder Woman. Evidentemente, había dado la versión edulcorada de la historia, para entretenimiento del público. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la verdad. Mick la conocía demasiado bien como para saber el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para aligerar la situación. Pero podía ver el dolor que ocultaba detrás de su mirada.

Hotch les conminó a volver a centrar la atención en el caso, aunque él mismo no sabía que pensar. Supuestamente Emily prácticamente sólo había realizado labores de oficina antes de entrar en la BAU, y en un sólo día, se estaba dando cuenta de que para nada, era lo que parecía.

\- ¿Qué sabemos de Alexei?.

García les repartió un dossier con la información que tenían de él.

\- Alexei Petrov. Vinculado a Sokolov desde prácticamente sus inicios. En realidad parece que desde el principio. No hay datos de su procedencia, más que circuló por diversos orfanatos hasta que muy joven comenzó a trabajar para Sokolov. Hombre de confianza y, hasta la información que nos ha facilitado Emily, parecía ser solamente eso.

\- ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que no era su jefe?- Preguntó Rossi.

\- No lo sé- Contestó Emily. Hizo un pausa antes de continuar- Ni siquiera había pensado en ello hasta el momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa Spence?- Preguntó J.J, al darse cuenta de que éste se había quedado mirando fijamente la imagen de Alexei en pantalla, escrutando cada parte de su rostro.

\- Tiene los mismos rasgos de Sokolov- Anunció con convicción.- ¿Pueden ser familia?

\- En nuestros datos no figuraba nada al respecto- Informó Sean. Pero también él se detuvo a contemplar más detenidamente la cara de Alexei.

\- Fue criado en orfanatos...- Dijo Morgan mientras que buscaba entre los documentos que Penélope les había facilitado, hasta que se detuvo en el dossier de Sokolov. Lo mostró para que lo vieran- Mirad, Sokolov también pasó por varios orfanatos. Quizás fueran hermanos. Por eso, es normal que no le viera como si fuera a su jefe, sino como a un igual.

\- Tal vez, simplemente cada uno de ellos se encargaba de un parte del negocio- Añadió Rossi- De pronto, todo comenzaba a encajar.

\- Alexei es unos años menor que Sokolov- Añadió Reid- ¿Hay alguna foto reciente suya para poder comparar? Ahora mismo tendría prácticamente la edad de su hermano en el momento en que falleció.

Penélope puso una imagen de Sokolov en pantalla, y junto a ésta, otra imagen más reciente de Alexei. Aunque en ella se encontraba un poco de perfil el parecido era bastante evidente para un observador como Reid.

\- Parece que es nuestro hombre- Dijo Clyde satisfecho aunque un poco molesto por habérsele pasado a ellos mismos aquel parecido. Claro que en su equipo no había nadie como Reid.

Un tanto absortos en trazar las líneas de actuación a seguir a partir de aquel momento, prácticamente ninguno de los allí presentes se percató de que Emily se había levantado para acercarse a la imagen que aparecía en la pantalla. La miraba embelesada, como si tratara de descubrir lo que se escondía detrás de ella. García, que se encontraba a su lado, la miró preocupada. Emily parecía totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos, ajena a las conversaciones que se producían a su alrededor. Penélope miró hacia el equipo y sólo logro atraer la atención de Mick. Con un gesto le señaló en dirección a Emily. Mick se levantó, pero antes de poder llegar hasta la pantalla, casi chocó con Emily que había salido disparada hacia la puerta de la sala de reuniones, sin darse cuenta de que aquel se interponía en su camino. Él la interrogó con la mirada, pero ella salió de la sala sin articular palabra, terriblemente afectada.

Mick observó a su alrededor. Nadie salvo Penélope parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo ocurrido. Miró la imagen de Alexei, y luego la de Sokolov, pero salvo el parecido, no hubo nada que le llamara especialmente la atención. Quería salir corriendo detrás de Emily, pero Clyde le pidió justo en ese momento que se acercara para ver uno de los expedientes.

Era toda la información que había de Alexei después de la muerte de Sokolov. Efectivamente parecía haber pasado de las armas a las drogas. Uno de sus centros de operaciones se sospechaba que se había establecido allí en D.C., aunque no estaba claro el lugar.. Algunos de las personas vinculadas al mismo, eran viejos conocidos de la BAU. Quizás aquel fuera el punto débil para llegar hasta él.

\- ¿Y Emily?- Preguntó Reid en un momento dado, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban tan enfrascados que no se habían percatado de su ausencia.

\- En el servicio- La justificó rápidamente Mick, agradeciendo el silencio cómplice de García.

Parecían satisfechos con la respuesta, así que continuaron planificando la estrategia a seguir. Mick, en cuanto pudo, se escabulló con la excusa de realizar una llamada urgente.

Efectivamente, Emily se encontraba en el servicio. Había llegado justo a tiempo de lograr vomitar el contenido de su estómago, dentro del váter. De repente, la última pieza que faltaba, había encajado en su lugar. Y la imagen que ofrecía, no era una imagen agradable para ella. ¿Cómo podría haber estado tan equivocada durante tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo había podido vivir tranquila pensando que el causante de su pesadilla estaba muerto?. Se dirigió al lavabo y se refrescó el rostro. La imagen que el espejo le devolvía, era la de la desesperación.

\- ¿Emily?- Oyó a sus espaldas?. "Mick, por supuesto", pensó. No se había despegado de ella en todo el día.

\- Estás en el baño de señoras- Le informó por si albergaba alguna duda. Tiró la servilleta con la que se acababa de secar la cara, y se giró hacia él. Se le veía visiblemente preocupado. Sentía que estuviera así por su culpa.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- Le preguntó acercándose a ella. Aunque era evidente que nada había ido bien durante aquel día.

Ella se apoyó sobre el lavamanos, y suspiró intentando controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarla.

\- ¿Tenía una cicatriz en el cuello?.

Mick la miró sin comprender.

\- Tú le mataste, vistes sus lesiones, escribiste un informe- Continuó.

\- Sí… ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- Preguntó sin entender a qué venía aquella declaración.

\- Le mordí en el cuello- Aclaró- Le di un buen bocado- Casi sonrió al decirlo.

\- ¿A Sokolov?.

\- ¡Al cabrón que me golpeó!- Exclamó ella crispada.

\- Sokolov no tenía ninguna cicatriz cuando le maté- Recordó finalmente. Ahora era él quien unía las piezas del puzzle- Emily… pensé que estabas segura de que había sido él.

Emily, suspiró resignada, apretando los puños.

\- Eso creía. Porque supuestamente yo estaba con el jefe allí metida. Pero tenía los ojos vendados. No le vi- Continuó conteniendo la rabia- Hasta ahora no había recordado las palabras de Alexei- Hizo una pausa, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajarle por las mejillas- ¡Adivina quién tiene una puta cicatriz en el cuello!- Consiguió decir finalmente mientras notaba cómo le fallaban las rodillas. Mick se acercó a ella y la sostuvo, abrazándola y compartiendo su horror por el descubrimiento.

Se mantuvieron abrazados durante unos minutos hasta que, finalmente, Emily consiguió recuperar el control. Mick contuvo su impulso de arremeter contra todo el mobiliario del baño, pensando que eso no la ayudaría en nada a ella. Tenía que mantener la compostura y pensar en el siguiente paso.

\- Emily… le cogeremos...- Le aseguró sosteniéndole la barbilla con su mano- Y pagará por lo que hizo- Añadió.

Ella asintió, sin saber qué decir. En realidad, tampoco lo necesitaba. Normalmente eran mejores con los silencios que con las palabras.

\- Tenemos que hablar con Clyde.- Le dijo finalmente.

Emily se apartó de él, como si de repente quemara.

\- Esta información afecta al perfil- Le explicó Mick- Dijiste que el otro hombre del sótano, se refería a él como el jefe. Eso indica no sólo que él no sintiera que Sokolov estaba por encima de él, sino que él mismo era visto así por los demás. Posiblemente no se limitara a colaborar con su hermano, sino que estuvieran al mismo nivel.

\- Lo que dijo Rossi tendría sentido- Recordó Emily- Quizás él se dedicaba al narcotráfico mientras que su hermano se centraba en las armas. Por eso ahora se relaciona a la organización con las drogas.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en hablar primero con Clyde y Sean a solas.

Se reunieron con ellos en el despacho de Rossi, quien accedió a prestárselo a petición de Emily. Rossi estaba preocupado por ella, podía verlo en su cara, pero no le pidió explicaciones, lo que agradeció profundamente.

Rossi había tenido la oportunidad, al terminar la reunión, de quedarse a solas con Hotch, Sean y Clyde. Hotch les había advertido que no podían ocultar información vital para el buen desarrollo de la misión. Clyde le había asegurado que los mantendrían al tanto de todo lo necesario. Ellos eran los primeros interesados en terminar con la organización criminal.

 _\- ¿Qué pasa con Emily?- Le había preguntado Rossi a los agentes de la Interpol._

 _\- Ya la oísteis- Respondió Sean- Descubrieron su tapadera y le dieron una buena paliza. Es normal que todo este asunto la saque un poco de sus casillas._

 _\- Lleva trabajando tres años aquí, y si de algo estoy seguro es de que una simple paliza no produce ese efecto en ella- Le contradijo Hotch- Normalmente no pierde el control de esa manera salvo que se trate de un asunto muy personal- Añadió recordando el asunto de su amigo Matthew Benton._

 _\- Bueno… que Mick esté cerca no suele ayudar- Puntualizó Sean, intentando restar importancia al asunto._

 _\- ¿Nada más?- Insistió Hotch. Era evidente para todos que Mick y Emily tenían una historia complicada detrás, pero tanto él como Rossi, seguían intuyendo que ocurría algo más relacionado específicamente con aquel caso._

 _\- Nada más- Concluyó Sean, intentando evitar la mirada de desaprobación, que en ese momento le dirigía Clyde._

Así que cuando Emily se acercó minutos después a pedirle prestado el despacho, Rossi no tuvo inconveniente. Vio como, acompañada por su antiguo equipo, entraba en su interior cerrando las puertas detrás de ellos y bajando las persianas a continuación.

\- ¿Y eso?- Morgan se acercó por detrás hasta ponerse a su altura. Venía acompañado de J.J.- ¿Qué demonios está pasando entre ellos?.

\- Ya me gustaría a mí saberlo- Contestó Rossi- Pero no están dispuestos a facilitar demasiada información cuando el tema se refiere a Emily. Tengo la impresión de que están ocultando algunas cosas…

\- Para protegerla- J.J. terminó la frase.

Rossi y Morgan se volvieron a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo ella- ¿No veis como evitan que de demasiadas explicaciones sobre el caso de Sokolov? Especialmente Mick, no se separa de ella.- Luego añadió no muy convencida de si debía contarlo- García me dijo que después de ver la foto de Alexei salió muy afectada, y Mick no tardó en ir detrás de ella.

\- Pero en esa foto no había nada de particular- Intervino Morgan- Además, Emily ya le conocía. Ella misma contó cómo la había golpeado y no parecía estar mal en ese momento.

\- Sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con esa reunión de ahí dentro- Rossi señaló hacia su despacho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Año 2.006

Emily se despertó con un fuerte dolor en la zona baja del vientre. La buena noticia era que ya no tenía los ojos vendados ni estaba atada. La mala era que estaba dentro de la celda. Pero el dolor no le permitía ver la ironía. Parecía que se desgarrara por dentro y ni siquiera podía levantarse. Y entonces recordó la sangre resbalando por sus piernas. Siguió su recorrido hasta encontrar su origen y se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquella sangre coagulada. No era la primera vez que sufría un aborto, aunque esta vez no había sido ni mucho menos voluntario. Pero el dolor, y aquella forma de sangrar, eran totalmente reconocibles para ella.

Se quedó paralizada por el shock. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada?. Intentó pensar en cuánto retraso tenía, intentó pensar en si había tenido algún síntoma, intentó pensar en mil cosas sólo para evitar pensar en la sangre que empapaba sus manos. Y entonces se dio por vencida. Se acurrucó en una esquina petrificada mientras perdía nuevamente un hijo, y al mismo tiempo, sin poder apartar la vista de la sangre que seguía acumulándose en el suelo.

Así fue como Mick la encontró. Tiempo después le contaría a Emily cómo habían logrado sortear la vigilancia después de derrumbar a dos de los matones de Sokolov. En el proceso, habían matado a éste, y una vez muerto, el resto habían escapado. Obvió el hecho de que Mick no se lo había pensado dos veces a la hora de dispararle a matar. No habría heridos en aquella operación. Después de averiguar lo que le había hecho a Emily no se arrepentía lo más mínimo. Clyde informaría que no había tenido otra opción, aunque sabía que era mentira.

Pero la escena que Mick se encontró en aquel momento, no la olvidaría en la vida. Emily agazapada como un conejo asustado en una esquina, rodeada de sangre por todas partes. Ni siquiera era capaz de localizar su origen. Sangraba por la nariz, por la boca, tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo, la ropa rasgada, y muchísima mas sangre bajo su vientre y en sus piernas. Pero lo peor es que aún estando consciente, no se percató de su presencia. La llamó por su nombre, pero no respondió. Cuando acercó la mano para tocarla, se apartó bruscamente y siguió mirando al vacío. Se preguntó qué demonios le habían hecho para que estuviera así. Emily era una de las persona más fuertes que conocía, no entendía qué podía haberla dejado en aquel estado.

\- Chicos, la he encontrado- Dijo por el micrófono a sus compañeros. Clyde se encontraba en el piso superior revisando las estancias.

\- ¿Cómo está?- Preguntó Sean.

\- No lo sé- Contestó, después de revisarla de arriba abajo durante unos segundos- Pero hay mucha sangre. Creo que está en shock.

Desde su posición, Clyde pudo notar el miedo en su voz, o mejor dicho, el terror en su voz. Eso no era nada bueno.

\- Sácala de ahí y llévala a la furgoneta. Sean, llama a la base. Diles que envíen agentes para que continúen el registro. Me quedaré aquí hasta que aparezcan. Cuando Mick llegue, quiero que vayas echando leches hasta el hospital más cercano.

\- ¿Te vas a quedar tú solo ahí?- Preguntó Camille- ¿No es mejor que esperemos a que lleguen los refuerzos?. No creo que tarden mucho.

\- He dicho que saquéis a Emily de aquí- Repitió. Se sentía en parte culpable por aquel desastre- Mick, haz lo que te digo- Esperó a que contestara pero no escuchó nada- Mick, responde- Insistió preocupado. Si ya era malo tener un agente en shock, dos era mucho peor.

Al otro lado sonó lo que era prácticamente un murmullo, pero lo suficiente para que Clyde lo entendiera. "De acuerdo", había susurrado Mick.

Mick se acercó nuevamente a Emily.

\- Em… Campanilla… Soy yo… Sólo soy yo… Ya ha terminado- Le habló con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Emily volvió a acurrucarse pero no reaccionó con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?

Emily seguía mirando al suelo

\- Lo siento...- Dijo, y levantó la vista hacia Mick. Éste la miró sin comprender- Lo he perdido… lo he perdido…- Acertó a decir.

Y fue en ese momento cuando Mick se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, de lo que había provocado ese estado en Emily. Y vio en sus ojos, reflejado su propio terror. Aún así, intentó mantener la compostura, tenía que sacarla de allí y llevarla a un hospital, cuánto antes.

\- No pasa nada, Em… Ya estoy aquí- Le susurró cogiéndola de las manos. La sangre se coló ahora también entre sus dedos, pero hizo caso omiso.

\- ¿Por qué hay tanta sangre, Mick?- Acertó a decir Emily ya sin mostrar resistencia alguna- ¿por qué?.

Era una pregunta que Mick no podía responder. Así que simplemente la cogió en brazos y la sacó de allí. En algún momento del trayecto hasta el hospital, Emily volvió a perder la conciencia por tercera vez.

Se despertó en una cama de hospital, rodeada de aparatos que controlaban sus constantes vitales. Le habían cambiado de ropa, vendado la cabeza y tratado los diferentes cortes y magulladuras que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Junto a la cama, a su derecha, vio una mesilla sobre la cual descansaba un enorme ramo de flores silvestres. Notó un ligero roce en su mano, y se giró a su izquierda sólo para ver a Mick sentado a su lado. Éste le sonrió.

\- Buenos días, Campanilla.

Emily intentó levantar la mano para tocarle pero se dio cuenta de que le habían puesto una vía. Gimió de dolor.

\- Tranquila- Le dijo Mick- Tómatelo con calma. Ahora mismo pareces la novia de Frankenstein- Se burló de ella, haciendo sonreír a Emily.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú eres Frankesntein?- Preguntó devolviéndole la broma.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que soy una especie de novio?- Le devolvió la pregunta de forma maliciosa.

\- No tienes remedio- Intentó reír, pero sólo se quedó en el intento, puesto que comenzó a toser.

Mick le acercó un poco de agua y la ayudó a incorporarse para que tomara un par de sorbos.

\- Gracias- Le dijo Emily, volviendo a recostarse.

Permanecieron en un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos, que a ambos le parecieron eternos. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo afrontar el tema que estaban tratando de evitar.

\- Emily- Dijo finalmente Mick, mientras le tomaba la mano.

\- Está bien- Emily le interrumpió sin dejarle apenas empezar a hablar- No pasa nada. No es necesario que digas nada.

\- Pero el bebé...- Intentó nuevamente Mick.

\- No quiero hablar de ello, ¿de acuerdo?- Le miró a los ojos y vio su preocupación, Necesitaba algunas respuestas y ella no sabía cómo dárselas- Mira- Intentó tranquilizarlo- Ni siquiera lo sabía, no sé de cuanto estaría, pero de muy poco- "dos meses", pensó "estaba de dos meses". Lo miró con ternura- Siento haberte asustado.

\- No me pareció que estuvieras bien- Mick podía ver cómo intentaba ocultar el dolor, sin resultado.

\- Pero lo estaré- Sonrió- Ya sabes, según Sean soy una especie de Superwoman. Simplemente no quiero hablar ahora de ello- "Ahora ni nunca", se dijo para sus adentros, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

\- Está bien- Mick se dio por vencido. Era inútil hablar con ella cuando se cerraba en banda. Y quizás después de todo, era demasiado pronto- Será mejor que vaya a avisar al resto del equipo- Añadió mientras se levantaba- Están deseando verte.

Se dirigía hacia la puerta, cuando Emily le detuvo.

\- Mick…

Éste se volvió hacia ella interrogándola con la mirada.

\- Ellos… - Titubeó Emily- Bueno… ellos… ¿lo saben?- Dijo al fin.

\- Em- Respondió él un poco sorprendido de que hiciera esa pregunta- No había demasiadas dudas… visto tu estado- Vio cómo ella bajaba la mirada sin saber qué decir- Ya sabes… - Continuó- En el expediente siempre constan las lesiones...- Ahora era él el que no sabía cómo continuar… decir que perder un hijo era una especie de lesión… Estaba bastante seguro de que no era la forma de describirlo.

\- Ya- Susurró Emily.

\- Hablaré con ellos para que no saquen el tema- Dijo al fin. Era lo único que ayudaría en todo aquello.

\- Vale- Respondió Emily en un susurro.

Mick la miró nuevamente antes de salir por la puerta. Allí tendida en la cama, parecía tan pequeña, indefensa y débil que sólo sentía ganas de abrazarla y protegerla. Pero no era fácil. Con Emily nunca era fácil.

Advertidos por Mick, ninguno de los miembros del equipo le preguntó por la pérdida del bebé. Sean se centró en abrazarla y en darle ánimos; Camille se pasó sólo un momento para despedirse puesto que debía volver a Francia; y Clyde, después de darle un beso en la frente, se mantuvo un poco al margen de la escena observando la interacción entre los agentes. No le había pasado desapercibido que Mick no se apartaba de su cama y estaba pendiente de cualquier mínimo detalle que ella pudiera necesitar. "Parece Mamá Osa protegiendo a su cachorro", pensó. Supo de inmediato que no podrían volver a trabajar juntos en mucho tiempo. Aunque en realidad, no importaba demasiado. A pesar de su esfuerzo por aparentar que estaba bien, Emily tardaría bastante en recuperarse. Dudaba que volviera a trabajar de forma encubierta.

Dos semanas después, le dieron el alta. Los médicos hubieran preferido que permaneciera en el Hospital unos días más, pero no hubo forma de convencerla. Al final, aceptaron con la condición de que quedara al cuidado de alguien. Temían especialmente las secuelas psicológicas de una situación de tortura como la que había vivido. Mick enseguida ofreció su casa de Londres. Emily no protestó, sabía que era una batalla perdida y, en aquel momento solo quería salir del Hospital. Además, ya conocía la casa de Mick. Había estado muchas veces allí, muchas noches en realidad. No era un lugar que le resultara incómodo en absoluto.

Las pesadillas comenzaron prácticamente la misma noche. Se despertaba aterrorizada y Mick podía pasarse horas intentando tranquilizarla hasta que conseguía que se durmiera otra vez. Finalmente, las pesadillas fueron disminuyendo no tanto en frecuencia, pero sí en intensidad. Por la mañana, Emily fingía que no recordaba nada. Seguía de baja dos meses después. Mick había pedido una excedencia para cuidarla, y por supuesto, Clyde la había autorizado.

Se volvió cada vez más silenciosa. Evitaba acudir a reuniones, o simplemente salir a la calle. Se pasaba el tiempo leyendo o sentada mirando la ciudad de Londres desde el balcón. Mick estaba cada vez más preocupado. Sentía que la perdía. No le faltaba razón.

Una noche de aquellas en las que se encontraba en el balcón, Mick se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole una copa de Bourbon.

\- Mis médicos se cabrearían bastante contigo si supieran que me estás incentivando a mezclar calmantes y alcohol- Le dijo sonriendo.

\- Vamos, Campanilla- Replicó éste burlándose- Tú y yo sabemos que llevas semanas sin tomarte la medicación para el dolor.

Emily se mordió el labio. De repente parecía una niña pequeña a la que acaban de pillar en mitad de una travesura. Desde luego, la conocía bien. No dijo nada. Simplemente aceptó la copa y tomó un sorbo. Estaba vestida con un pijama corto de satén. La noche era fría, pero ella parecía no sentirlo. El pelo le había crecido, y le caía sobre los hombros en hermosas ondas negras.

Dio un par de pasos más, hasta situarse a su lado, apoyado en la barandilla. Durante unos instantes, ambos se quedaron mirando hacia la noche de Londres.

\- ¿Por qué el bourbon?. ¿Celebramos algo?- Preguntó Emily mirándole de reojo.

\- Es tu bebida favorita- Hizo una pausa- Me pareció adecuada para brindar por tu despedida.

Mick seguía mirando hacia la ciudad. Emily se giró hacia él, sorprendida de que la conociera tan bien. No se molestó en negarlo.

\- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?- Se limitó a preguntar.

\- Desde no hace mucho..

Emily le interrogó con la mirada.

\- Ya sabes… los silencios… los misterios… la evasión de ciertos temas...- Hizo una pausa- Y bueno… en las últimas búsquedas de google aparecían algunos apartamentos en D.C.. Allí están las oficinas del FBI. Bastante más tranquilo que la CIA, ¿no?.

Emily asintió sin evitar sonreír ante su certera deducción.

\- Mick...- Comenzó.

\- No hace falta que me des explicaciones, Em. Es tu vida.

\- Eso no hace que me sienta mejor- Dijo suavemente, tomándole de la mano.

\- No podemos seguir viviendo con este elefante blanco entre nosotros…- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos hasta el punto que Emily no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

\- Lo siento… - Balbuceó- No puedo… Mick… es que no puedo...- Las lágrimas bajaban ahora por sus mejillas. Mick intentó consolarla pero ésta salió apresuradamente hacia el dormitorio, dejándolo solo.

Una semana después la despidió, con un beso en los labios, en la terminal de salida del aeropuerto, con destino a D.C.

Tres meses más tarde, solicitó un puesto de oficina en el FBI. Un año más tarde, comenzó a trabajar en la BAU.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **Año 2.010**

Mick explicó a Clyde y Sean, lo que Emily había descubierto, mientras ésta escuchaba en silencio, limitándose solo a realizar alguna puntualización. Sabía que debía estar tranquila, o al menos, aparentarlo, si quería que le permitieran continuar en el caso. Un ataque de histeria, no le convendría en absoluto. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que le resultaría difícil controlarse. Tenía las emociones a flor de piel. A estas alturas, no quería ni pensar en las conclusiones que su equipo estarían sacando. Su comportamiento desde que habían aparecido sus antiguos colegas, nada tenía que ver con la Emily que conocían. Y además, eran perfiladores. Estaba segura de que a estas alturas ya habrían deducido que algo grave había ocurrido en el pasado, algo que la había afectado tan profundamente como para perder el control. Y respecto a Mick, era imposible que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que era mucho más que un amigo. Daba por hecho, que finalmente se enterarían de todo. Pero aún no estaba preparada. Lidiar con Clyde para que le permitiera continuar en el caso, era una cosa, pero si Hotch se enteraba de su vinculación con Alexei, no habría modo de que lo dejara pasar.

Clyde y Sean siguieron atentamente la explicación de Mick, interrumpiendo sólo para pedir algún detalle añadido. Ambos estaban muy serios, miraban alternativamente a Mick y luego a Emily, que permanecía de pie, apoyada en la pared. Tanto a Clyde como a Sean, le preocupaba no sólo la reacción de Emily, sino también la de Mick.

\- Hay un tipo que puede facilitarnos información sobre su posición. Un tal Murphy, un criminal de poca monta al que el F.B.I. ignora deliberadamente a cambio de su colaboración en casos puntuales. Suele estar al tanto de todos los movimientos que se producen aquí, así que posiblemente nos pueda dar una ubicación.- Explicó Clyde.

\- ¿Estáis planeando una intervención armada conjunta?- Preguntó Emily.

\- Sí- Contestó Sean- FBI e INTERPOL. La idea es pillarlos durante una de sus transacciones. Esperamos que Murphy nos pueda ayudar con eso.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes. Emily miró a su ex jefe, quien parecía pensativo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Clyde?.

Éste la miró detenidamente antes de hablar, intentando escoger adecuadamente las palabras.

\- No puedo apartarte del caso, ya no dependes de mí. Pero eres consciente de que si Hotchner supiera lo que ocurre te mantendría alejada.

\- ¿Es una especie de amenaza?- Preguntó entre sorprendida y enojada.

\- No- Puntualizó Clyde- Es un hecho.

\- ¿Se lo vas a contar?.

\- Sólo si me das motivos- Aclaró Clyde.

Emily buscó apoyo en Sean y en Mick, pero su expresión le indicaba que estaban de acuerdo con Clyde.

\- Y vosotros dos estáis de acuerdo, ¿no?- Dijo dirigiéndose a ellos- Pensáis que la pobre Emily no será capaz de soportarlo- Casi escupió estas últimas palabras.

\- Em… - Mick no sabía muy bien qué decir- estás demasiado vinculada.

Emily resopló y se cruzó de brazos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Claro, yo estoy vinculada- Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero era evidente que estaba muy molesta- Pero tú no, ¿no Mick?. Tú no tienes nada que ver con esto. Seguro que si te encuentras a Alexei delante, vas a mantenerte muy profesional, porque claro, aquí la histérica soy yo.

\- Es diferente...- Intentó explicar.

\- En realidad no lo es- Intervino Sean- Emily tiene razón. Ninguno de los dos tendría que estar en este caso, o al menos, participar en la redada.

Mick miró hacia Clyde, sólo para comprobar que éste estaba de acuerdo. A Emily, sin embargo, se la veía satisfecha. No iban a conseguir apartarla a ella, sin hacer lo mismo con él.

\- Y bien, ¿qué hacemos?- Le dirigió la pregunta a Clyde.

\- Por lo pronto- Dijo éste- Tú y Emily no vais a emparejaros de ninguna manera durante la actuación. Emily, cuando llegue el momento, te quiero con Sean; y Mick, tú vendrás conmigo- Hizo una pausa- Sin discusiones.

Nadie dijo nada, si esa era la solución intermedia, no objetarían nada. Sean y Mick salieron de la oficina de Rossi. Antes de que Emily franqueara la puerta, Clyde la detuvo para susurrarle.

\- Y tú cuídate de mantener mejor las apariencias para que tus colegas no sigan haciendo preguntas incómodas. Si alguno de ellos vuelve a interrogarme sobre qué ocurre contigo, les contaré la verdad.

No esperó a que respondiera, Clyde salió de la oficina, dejando a Emily perpleja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como se esperaba, Murphy les dio información sobre la ubicación de la próxima transacción prevista. No era algo seguro, pero últimamente había mucho movimiento en la zona de los muelles y se hablaba de una gran operación en tres días.

Los agentes de la BAU y de la INTERPOL, apoyados por más de una veintena de agentes del FBI, se mantuvieron en su posición preparados para intervenir en cuanto dieran la orden.

Como Clyde había advertido, Mick se encontraba a su lado, situados en la azotea de una de las naves que recorrían el muelle. Emily había tomado nota de las últimas palabras de Clyde, y había conseguido no llamar demasiado la atención de su equipo. Ahora, junto a Sean, esperaba la señal de Hotch, desde detrás de un contenedor de carga. Desde su posición, miró de reojo a J.J. y Morgan, semi ocultos tras otro de los contenedores. Sabía dónde se encontraban Rossi y Reid, pero quedaban fuera de su campo de visión. Hotch, situado a varios metros, esperaba el momento idóneo para actuar.

En el muelle, había estacionada una furgoneta de reparto, de color gris, con rótulos de publicidad de alguna marca de bebida. Parecía ocupada, pero no podía apreciarse cuántas personas había en su interior. Al cabo de unos diez minutas, otra furgoneta, esta vez de color negro, aparcó junto a ella. De la furgoneta gris, se bajaron entonces seis individuos armados. Emily no reconoció a ninguno de ellos, debían ser los compradores. Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas, cuando las puertas del otro vehículo se abrieron, y salieron cinco personas más, también armadas. Sean escuchó como la respiración de Emily se entrecortaba durante una fracción de segundo, al reconocer a Alexei. Detrás de él, había otra cara conocida, el hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro que se encontraba aquel día en el sótano.

\- ¿Estás bien, Emily?- Sean fijó su mirada en ella, para comprobar su estado.

\- Sí- Contestó sin vacilar- No te preocupes. Sólo ha sido un momento.- Luego continuó- Reconozco al tipo de la cara cortada. Estaba en el sótano. Fue quien llamó "jefe" a Alexei.

\- Su mano derecha posiblemente- Dedujo Sean- Si lo detenemos con vida, podrá darnos mucha información.

Los dos grupos procedieron a realizar el intercambio. No sólo llevaban droga, parecía que el trato incluía armamento de asalto. Los agentes escondidos, prepararon sus armas, y cuando se realizaba la entrega del dinero, Hotch, dio la señal a través del intercomunicador y casi treinta agentes, se pusieron en marcha. Se oyó un "¡alto, FBI!" y todo se precipitó. Los traficantes buscaron refugio, en la furgoneta y en los contenedores cercanos y comenzaron a disparar contra los agentes, produciéndose un tiroteo entre ambas partes. Las furgonetas en poco minutos comenzaron a parecer un colador. Los que se habían refugiado dentro, sin duda, estarían heridos o muertos.

Emily buscó a Alexei con la mirada. Lo había visto dirigirse hacia detrás de los contenedores, que se disponían en fila a lo largo del muelle. Aunque continuaban produciéndose disparos cruzados, salió corriendo en su busca, sin que a Sean le diera tiempo de detenerla.

\- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó Sean. Y corrió detrás de ella.

Emily fue sorteando los contenedores, pero no había rastro de él. Le pareció ver movimiento en la entrada del almacén en cuya azotea se habían apostado Mick y Clyde, Sean, que aún intentaba llegar hasta ella, le hizo señas para que lo esperara, pero ella no tenía intención alguna de dejar escapar a Alexei, y se introdujo en el edificio.

A pesar de que había luna creciente, estaba oscuro porque las ventajas se encontraban tapiadas. Sólo se colaba algo de luz entre las rendijas, provocando juegos de luces y sombras que en realidad la confundían más. Intentó adaptarse a la oscuridad prestando atención al menor ruido, y manteniendo su glock en alto. Pero todo estaba en silencio. De pronto oyó algo detrás de ella, se giró justo a tiempo para ver cómo el tipo de la cicatriz se abalanzaba sobre ella con una barra de hierro. Debía haberse quedado sin balas durante el tiroteo, porque parecía que no iba armado. En el último momento lo esquivó, aunque no pudo evitar caer y golpearse contra unos palets que se encontraban en el suelo. Sintió un dolor punzante en su hombro izquierdo, pero olvidándose de ello, centró su atención en su agresor. Éste también había caído, y como ella, se había levantado del suelo, manteniendo la barra de hierro entre las manos. Ahora ella estaba preparada para defenderse, y cuando volvió a atacarla, Emily agarró la barra produciéndose un forcejeo entre ambos, y aprovechando la ocasión para darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Se retorció de dolor, bajando la guardia durante unos segundos, y cuando intentó golpearla nuevamente, se encontró a Emily apuntándole directamente a los ojos.

Se quedó paralizado de inmediato, aún con la barra entre las manos. Sus ojos se estrecharon mirándola con sorpresa. La había reconocido a pesar de la poca luz.

\- Se acabó- Dijo Emily imperturbable- Estás detenido.

Justo en ese momento, se abrió la puerta y Emily, involuntariamente, giró la cabeza en respuesta al sonido. El de la cara cortada, aprovechó la situación y dirigió la barra hacia ella, dispuesto a clavársela en el estómago. Un disparo sonó antes de que pudiera hacerlo, y lo siguiente que vio Emily fue a su oponente cayendo al suelo con una herida de bala en la cabeza. Sean había realizado un tiro certero desde la puerta.

Llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó buscando señales de que estuviera herida.

\- Por Dios Sean- Suspiró Emily- ¿Quieres dejar de preguntarme eso?. No soy una princesa desvalida.

\- Perdón- Dijo por toda respuesta e hizo una pausa- Creo que éste no nos va a dar demasiada información- Añadió señalando al suelo, donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida del criminal.

\- Alexei tiene que estar aquí dentro, en algún lugar- Emily suspiró, decepcionada porque aún no lo habían encontrado- Separémonos- Continuó, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de disgusto de Sean- Sean, este edificio tiene tres plantas y una azotea donde ahora mismo se encuentran Clyde y Mick. Si llega por detrás les pillará de improviso. Tenemos que encontrarle antes. Termina de buscar aquí, y luego sube a la segunda. Yo iré a la tercera planta.

Aunque no le gustaba nada la idea de separarse, no había mucha más alternativa. Sean se quedó abajo terminando de revisar la primera planta, y Emily, subió escaleras arriba hacia la tercera planta. Aún no había llegado hasta ella, cuando escuchó un disparo procedente de la misma. Corrió escaleras arriba buscando el origen del disparo, pero todo estaba en silencio. Sólo escuchó los pasos de Sean subiendo por la escalera, sin duda alertado por el disparo. Un murmullo llamó su atención, y se dirigió hacia él. Encontró a Clyde en el suelo, semiinconsciente, con un disparo en el hombro, no parecía grave, pero se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Le sacudió suavemente haciéndole recobrar el conocimiento. Unos momentos después, Sean estaba a su lado.

\- Emily, ¿le habéis cogido?- Clyde se incorporó con un gesto de dolor en la cara.

\- No- Dijo negando con la cabeza- ¿Viste hacia donde escapó?

\- No. Podría estar en cualquier parte- Admitió Clyde.

Sean y Emily buscaron a su alrededor. Allí también estaba todo bastante oscuro. Demasiado espacio y poca luz. Podría estar escondido justo detrás de ellos y no haberlo visto. Sean se dirigió a Clyde.

\- ¿Dónde está Mick?.

\- Creo que sigue en la azotea, pero no sé… si oyó el disparo quizás se haya movido- Contestó dudoso.

Emily se giró para mirar a Sean.

\- Quédate con él por si vuelve. Subiré a la azotea.

De nuevo, la miró con cara de disgusto, y de nuevo, sabía que no podía hacer mucho más.

Mick se encontraba apostado en la azotea cuando escuchó el disparo procedente de una de las plantas de abajo. Ambos habían visto cómo dos personas se introducían en el edificio, y detrás de ellos, pudieron reconocer a Emily. Clyde había decidido bajar por si necesitaba refuerzos, mientras le daba la orden a Mick de que continuara en su posición. Era el mejor tirador que tenían y el fuego cruzado aún no había acabado allá abajo.

Dudó unos instantes si obedecer a Clyde o dejar su posición, cuando la puerta de acceso a la azotea se abrió y apareció Alexei corriendo como si lo llevara el diablo. Estaba buscando una vía de escape. Mick dejó su rifle de largo alcance de lado, y cogió su pistola. Alexei, que iba también armado, no se percató de su presencia hasta que prácticamente lo tuvo enfrente.

\- Suéltala- Le ordenó Mick. Notó como su dedo rozaba con demasiada fuerza el gatillo. Estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no atravesarle la cabeza de un disparo.

Alexei, le miró con curiosidad, reconociéndolo. Lo recordaba de la fiesta durante la cual su hermano había acabado muerto, quizás incluso podría ser el que acabó con su vida. Levantó los brazos mostrando las palmas de las manos, pero sin soltar la pistola.

\- Te recuerdo- Le dijo- Estabas con la mujer del vestido rojo.

Mick tragó saliva.

\- Suéltala- Repitió.

Alexei, se agachó para dejar la pistola en el suelo, junto a Mick, volviendo luego a su posición anterior.

\- Una mujer hermosa- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa complacida- ¿Era tu novia?. Es una pena que no tuviéramos más tiempo… habría hecho cosas con ella que no podrías ni imaginar… Bueno… en realidad sí que me dio tiempo de hacerle algunas...

Mick notó como su respiración se detenía durante unos segundos y cómo la ira se apoderaba de su mente y de su cuerpo. Colocó el arma en su funda y se abalanzó hacia Alexei propinándole un puñetazo en la cara, con tal violencia, que éste cayó hacia atrás golpeándose contra el suelo. Mick volvió a agarrarlo por la camisa y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, en la cara, en el estómago, sacudiéndolo contra el piso.

\- ¡VOY A MATARTE MALDITO CABRÓN!- Le gritó descargando toda su rabia en él.

De repente sintió un dolor agudo y punzante en un costado, lo que hizo que cayera a un lado. Miró hacia abajo, y vio que en el lado izquierdo comenzaba a brotar sangre. Buscó a Alexei, que se había levantado, y fue cuando apreció la navaja en su mano derecha. Había cometido el error de no revisar si escondía algún arma más. Intentó desenfundar su arma pero Alexei ya estaba apuntándole con la suya.

\- Me parece que la posición se acaba de invertir, agente- Alexei aún sonreía. Mick no tuvo duda en ese momento de que se trataba de un auténtico psicópata.-Pero yo no seré tan benevolente. Adios…

No terminó la frase. Dos disparos sonaron. Uno le rozó la sien, dejándole noqueado, y el segundo fue directo a su pecho, cayendo al suelo. Mick miró hacia la puerta, y vio como Emily aún sujetaba su arma entre las manos. Le dirigió un gesto de agradecimiento con la mirada, y ella se lo devolvió con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

Cuando llegó hasta Alexei, Mick ya lo había desarmado. Aún estaba vivo, pero no duraría muchos minutos más. Centró su atención en comprobar el estado de su expareja.

\- Te ha herido- Observó Emily, mientras comprobaba la gravedad del corte.

\- No es nada- La tranquilizó él- Es superficial. Creo que está más herido mi ego que otra cosa.

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes un ego tan grande- Le dijo sonriendo.

\- De todas formas- Continuó Mick señalando a Alexei- Creo que él está peor.

Emily asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó y se acercó a Alexei, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado. Alexei, entreabrió los ojos para mirarla.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?- Le preguntó Emily con los ojos inyectados en odio. Mick, se había acercado también, y ahora se encontraba a su lado. Le entraron escalofríos al comprobar que Alexei aún sonreía.

\- Claro...- Dijo éste casi sin fuerzas- La "puta Pitufina"- Añadió recordando las palabras de ella- Tu amante y yo hemos estado hablando sobre ti hace unos momentos- Apenas podía hablar, y comenzaba a toser sangre.

Emily miró a Mick, desconcertada. Éste la tomó de la mano.

\- Estás muerto- Le dijo- Ella te ha vencido.

\- Un muerto no puede vencer a otro...

Alexei murió antes de terminar la frase. Ni siquiera muerto perdió su sonrisa espeluznante.

Mick solo tuvo unos segundos para comprobar el efecto que aquellas palabras habían causado en Emily. ¿Así es como se sentía? ¿como si estuviera muerta?. Mantenía la compostura, pero se había quedado pálida . Iba a decir algo, pero Sean apareció en ese momento. Había salido corriendo en cuanto había escuchado el disparo. Con la mano apoyada en el hombro, Clyde venía unos pasos detrás de él.

\- Está muerto- Anunció Emily cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraban.

Clyde miró el cuerpo tendido sin vida de Alexei, y luego alternativamente a Mick y a Emily.

\- Decidme que no habéis hecho ninguna estupidez- Advirtió, aunque no estaba seguro de si quería escuchar la respuesta.

\- No, todo legal- Aseguró Emily, mientras Mick miraba hacia el suelo evitando comentar que con toda probabilidad, su actuación no habría pasado el filtro de una inspección.

\- Bien- Dijo Sean- Allá abajo también ha terminado todo. Solo algunos heridos por nuestro lado, y unos cuantos muertos por el suyo. Será mejor que bajemos a que os vea un médico.

\- Yo estoy bien- Aclaró Emily, con gesto serio. Ahora que había terminado todo, notaba los efectos de la tensión acumulada durante aquellos días.- Bajaré y avisaré para que suba un paramédico.

\- Emily...- Mick intentó detenerla, pero ella le hizo un gesto con la mano, apartándolo.

\- Estoy bien- Repitió, y salió de la azotea dejándolos a los tres junto al cuerpo de Alexei.

Al bajar las escaleras, se cruzó con Morgan y J.J. Le dijeron algo, pero Emily estaba tan perturbada, que prácticamente ni les vio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Después de que hubo terminado todo, Hotch les ordenó que fueran a descansar, y dejaran el papeleo para el día siguiente. Emily se escabullló en cuanto pudo, evitando cualquier contacto con el resto del equipo, más allá de lo imprescindible. Su actitud excesivamente seria, fría y profesional no le gustó nada a ninguno de ellos. Mick intentó acercarse a ella en un par de ocasiones, pero consiguió esquivarlo, y en cuanto llegó a su casa, apagó el teléfono móvil.

A la mañana siguiente, fue la primera en llegar a la oficina, incapaz de conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Así que para cuando llegaron los demás, ella prácticamente había acabado su informe.

Se tomó un descanso, y después de prepararse una taza de café muy cargado en el office, se dirigió de nuevo a su mesa, en la que se encontraban cuchicheando J.J., Morgan, García y Reid. No escuchó lo que decían, pero alcanzó a oír su nombre. Por supuesto, aún seguía siendo el tema central de conversación. Se hizo un silencio cuando llegó a la altura de sus compañeros.

\- Podéis seguir- Les dijo sin mostrar signo alguno de enfado- Sé que estabais hablando de mí.

\- Emily...- Intentó excusarse Reid.

\- No importa- Aclaró- Mirad chicos, sé que habéis estado preocupados por mí. Y lo siento mucho, de veras. No tendríais que cargar con ello.

\- Puedes confiar en nosotros- Morgan la miró con simpatía- No queremos forzarte a nada, pero tienes que saber que estaremos aquí si lo necesitas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo sus palabras.

\- Lo sé. Pero esto es algo… - Iba a decir muy doloroso, pero buscó otras palabras menos personales- muy privado… Y en realidad, no es algo con lo que podáis ayudar.

\- Por lo menos- Dijo Penélope acercándose a ella- Me dejarás darte un abrazo- Añadió sonriendo, y acto seguido la estrujó contra su pecho. Emily le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo al separarse.

\- Si me perdonáis- Cambió de tema- Tengo que terminar el informe… bueno… y vosotros también.

Reid, Morgan y Garcia, se dieron por aludidos y despidiéndose de ella, volvieron a sus puestos., dejándola a solas con J.J.

\- Creo que deberías darle un respiro a Mick- Le dijo J.J. con suavidad.

A Emily no le extrañó que J.J. se posicionara en favor de él. Había visto sus esfuerzos por protegerla durante todos aquellos días, y la forma en que la cuidaba, sin apenas separarse de su lado a pesar de sus desplantes.

\- Mick es demasiado protector- Se intentó excusar sin mucho éxito.

\- Sabes que está enamorado de ti- Hizo una pausa- Sólo hay que ver la forma en que te mira- No era una pregunta, solo una observación.

Emily la miró un poco sorprendida de que abordara ese tema de forma tan directa.

\- Es más complicado que eso, J.J- Admitió con cierta desgana.

\- Pero tú sientes algo por él...- J.J. no parecía querer dejarle tregua.

\- Mick se merece a alguien mucho mejor que yo- Se sinceró Emily, con tristeza.

\- No se elige a quien se ama, Emily… No se trata de lo que tú creas o pienses, sino de lo que sientes- J.J. buscó en su mirada un indicio de que la había comprendido- Em...

\- Lo llevo en el corazón- La interrumpió, mirándolo a los ojos- Si es eso lo que preguntas- Hizo una pausa- Pero, como te he dicho… es complicado… y no creo que nunca podamos solucionar las cosas del todo-Añadió- Ahora, si no te importa, necesito consultar una cosa con Hotch para terminar el informe...- Concluyó antes de alejarse hacia el despacho de su jefe.

J.J. sintió lástima por su amiga. Emily siempre se sacrificaba por los demás sin pensarlo dos veces, y el hecho de que creyera que no merecía ser feliz, la apenaba.

\- Por Dios, Emily- Dijo en un susurro para sí misma- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Para celebrar el éxito de la misión, y para despedir al equipo de la Interpol, decidieron reunirse en casa de Rossi, como hacían tantas otras veces. A Emily no le hacía demasiada ilusión la idea, pero si se negaba a ir, estaba segura de que Mick aparecería en su puerta minutos después, y no tenía ninguna intención de enfrentarle. Sabía que quería hablar de lo ocurrido, pero ella estaba demasiado bloqueada como para poder hacerlo.

La casa de Rossi o mejor dicho, la mansión de Rossi, como siempre puntualizaba él, estaba decorada de forma ecléctica, mezclando mobiliario antiguo y contemporáneo, lo que dotaba a la casa de un ambiente familiar y confortable. Habían estado toda la tarde en el jardín, pero al caer la noche, se trasladaron al salón- comedor, separado de la cocina sólo por una barra tipo americana. Los sofás, dispuestos en U, invitaban a sentarse cómodamente en ellos, cosa que no habían dudado en hacer los miembros del equipo. La bebida y la comida, dispuestas en una amplia mesa de centro fabricada en roble, parecían inagotables. Las copas se entrechocaban en brindis que parecían interminables. Todos parecían felices de haber terminado el caso, bromeando entre ellos y aprovechando a contarse entre ambos equipos anécdotas en las que indefectiblemente siempre acababa siendo algún miembro de ellos objeto de burla del resto. Pero nadie se enfadaba, puesto que parecía que a todos les iba llegando el turno uno por uno.

Emily se había sentado en la esquina de uno de los sofás, el más cercano a la barra, y junto a ella, y pese a que había estado intentando evitarlo durante toda la noche, se encontraba Mick, un tanto preocupado por la cantidad de alcohol que parecía estar ingiriendo.. Ya la había visto beber otras veces y sabía de sobra de su capacidad para tolerar el alcohol, pero que él hubiera contado ya debía haberse bebido ella sola más de una botella de bourbon.

Se acababa de servir una nueva copa cuando Mick se dirigió a ella.

\- ¿No te parece que estás bebiendo demasiado?- Mick intentó quitarle la copa de la mano. Emily se levantó de su asiento, apartándolo a un lado. Al intentar ponerse de pie, se tambaleó ligeramente pero rápidamente volvió a recuperar el equilibrio.

\- No lo suficiente- Dijo Emily negando con la cabeza

\- Em.- Insistió Mick, levantándose a su vez hasta ponerse a su lado. Ella dio un paso atrás.

\- Deja de tratarme como si tuviera siete años, no eres mi padre- Le acusó señalándole con el dedo.

\- Pues deja de comportarte como una niña- La sermoneó Mick, en tono impaciente.

\- Me comporto como quiero… - Replicó mirándolo desafiante. Estaba algo ebria pero no lo suficiente para perder la compostura.- Además, estamos de celebración ¿no?.- Añadió- Hemos atrapado al malo, y el circulo se ha cerrado. Final feliz, ya sabes...- Sonrió levantando la copa, pero podía verse el tono amargo en sus palabras.

Los miembros del equipo desde sus asientos, observaban la interacción entre ambos sin atreverse a intervenir hasta que de nuevo vieron como Emily volvía a perder el equilibrio para recuperarlo un segundo después, sujetándose al respaldo del sillón.

\- Nunca creí que iba a decir esto- Intervino Rossi suavemente al tiempo que se incorporaba- Pero a lo mejor Mick tiene razón… ¿Cuántas te has tomado?

\- ¿Tú también Rossi?… - Emily le miró sorprendida. De todos los que estaban allí, era del que menos hubiera esperado un sermón- ¡Vaya aguafiestas!, mejor dime donde está el vino caro, que voy a buscarlo…- Dio un par de pasos hacia la cocina y se giró para dirigirse nuevamente a sus compañeros- Esto se merece un brindis por todo lo alto.

Ahora no había nada donde pudiera sujetarse, y el suelo pareció moverse bajo sus pies. Aunque algunos de los miembros del equipo se levantaron con la intención de ayudarla, fue Mick quien reaccionó primero corriendo hasta su lado, tomándola de la cintura para evitar que cayera.

\- ¡Cuidado!- Exclamó Mick.

\- Tranquilo- Dijo Emily apartándose nuevamente de él y dando un par de pasos mas hasta llegar a la barra de la cocina para tener cierta garantía de que seguiría en posición vertical. Sorprendentemente aún no había derramado ni una gota del bourbon que sostenía en la mano- Todavía puedo mantenerme.

Mick desistió de volver a acercarse a ella, pero tampoco se apartó.

\- Sólo me preocupo por ti- Parecía cansado y frustrado.

Emily le miró, furiosa.

-¡Pues deja de hacerlo!…- Y acto seguido dirigió la misma mirada al resto del equipo que la miraba sorprendida sin saber que hacer. Si bien en un primer momento se habían escuchado algunas risas visto el estado de embriaguez de Emily, hacía rato que había dejado de tener la más mínima gracia. Penélope había intentado intervenir, pero Sean y Clyde les habían susurrado que era un tema entre Mick y Emily, así que permanecían en silencio, sólo observando la escena y preguntándose qué demonios ocurría entre ellos. Esto no había pasado desapercibido para Emily, que aún con "mas alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo del que admitiría nunca" podía notar sus miradas llenas de preocupación y lástima.

\- ¡Y vosotros dejad de mirarme así!.. -Les gritó mientras caminaba sin sentido de un lado a otro de la habitación. Había recuperado lo suficiente el equilibrio como para poder soltarse de la barra sin caerse de bruces- Dio un par de pasos hacia ellos señalándoles con el dedo y gesticulando con los brazos- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!, ¡No he estado tan bien en toda mi vida! ¿Os enteráis? ¡Soy la leche de feliz!- Se bebió el resto del contenido de su vaso e hizo una especie de reverencia, como si con ello pudiera demostrarlo.

\- ¡Emily!- Oyó decir a alguien, posiblemente J.J.

\- Mick, será mejor que la lleves a casa- Fue Clyde quien había hablado. Emily se sintió como una niña pequeña a la que nadie hacía caso. Clyde hablaba con Mick como si ella no tuviera ni voz ni voto.

\- ¡NADIE ME VA A LLEVAR A NINGÚN SITIO!¡ESTOY EN UNA PUÑETERA CELEBRACIÓN! - Exclamó iracunda dirigiéndose a ellos.

\- Sólo intentamos protegerte, Emily- Intentó explicar Sean.

\- ¡PUES DEJAD DE HACERLO!- Se encaró con Sean- ¡Me tratáis como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana!. ¿Creéis que no sé lo que pensáis todos aquí?- Emily se dirigió al resto del equipo- ¿Creéis que podéis ayudarme?.. ¿Lo crees tú Sean?, ¿Y tú Morgan?- Luego señaló a Penélope- Quizás decorando mi mesa con unicornios se me pase, o quizás Reid pueda hacerme algún truco de magia que lo arregle todo….

J.J. le puso la mano en el hombro a Penélope, afectada por las palabras de su amiga.

\- Emily…

\- Pues os diré una cosa- La interrumpió mirándolos con una expresión rota de dolor- ¡NO SE PUEDE ARREGLAR LO QUE YA ESTÁ ROTO!.

\- ¡Ya está bien! ¡SUFICIENTE!- Mick se había acercado hasta Emily para tomarla del brazo, tirando un poco de ella para obligarla a que lo acompañara.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA MICK, SUÉLTAME!,- Se resistió violentamente hasta conseguir zafarse- ¡NO ME TOQUES, NO ME TOQUES, NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ!- Añadió encarándose a él.

\- Em… - Mick levantó las manos en gesto de paz- Hablaremos de esto en casa.

¿Había dicho "en casa"? ¿No "en tu casa"?. Ni Mick ni Emily se dieron cuenta del matiz, que sin embargo, era imposible que pasara desapercibido para el resto de perfiladores que les observaban como si se tratara de la escena de una película.

-¡NO!… ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESTO!,¡NO QUIERO HABLAR DE NADA!- Gritó nuevamente ignorando las miradas de aquellos. Era una conversación entre Mick y ella.

Y estaba furiosa y descontrolada.

\- Algún día tendrás que hacerlo…- Intentaba razonar con ella, sin demasiado resultado.

\- ¡ESE ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA!- Continuó sumamente alterada, al tiempo que gesticulaba con las manos- ¡QUE QUIERES HABLAR DE TODO Y YO SÓLO QUIERO OLVIDARLO!

Mick miró hacia el suelo durante unos segundos, respirando de forma agitada antes de volver a levantar la vista.

\- ¡FINGIR QUE NO HA PASADO NADA, NO HARÁ QUE DESAPAREZCA!- Sentenció levantando a su vez la voz hasta ponerse a su altura.

\- ¡Y HABLAR DE ELLO TAMPOCO LO HARÁ!- Replicó Emily bruscamente y elevando aún más el tono.

\- Emily… - Suspiró, recuperando el control- Tienes que…

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! - Le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Se encontraban uno frente al otro, muy cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarse- ¡TU NO TIENES IDEA…!- Le acusó desesperada, señalándole con el dedo.

Mick explotó ante dicha acusación.

\- ¿QUE NO TENGO IDEA DE QUÉ, EMILY...?- Hizo una pausa, acercándose nuevamente a ella- ¡TAMBIÉN ERA MI HIJO!

A Emily la pilló por sorpresa dicha declaración. De reojo vio como el equipo, salvo Sean y Clyde, la miraba con una mezcla de asombro y espanto, por la repentina comprensión del origen de todo. No quería ni pensar en lo que se les estaba pasando por la cabeza. Tampoco era algo que le importara demasiado en aquel momento, quizás si no hubiera bebido tanto estaría más preocupada.

\- Pero no fue culpa tuya- Dijo al fin casi en un susurro. Su mirada reflejaba una profunda tristeza. Mick vio que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por controlar las lágrimas.- ¿Crees que no sé que te has estado culpando todo este tiempo?… Pero no fue culpa tuya, Mick… nunca lo fue.

\- Ni tuya- Añadió él, intentado acercarse nuevamente a Emily, quien ahora le daba la espalda. - Y el único culpable ya está muerto- Apenas la rozó. Ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta- Se ha terminado, Em. Le has vencido

Emily dejó el vaso sobre la barra y se volvió a él. La tristeza había desaparecido sustituida por una profunda amargura.

\- ¿Le he vencido?. - Le dijo cínicamente- Un muerto no puede vencer a otro muerto...- Añadió repitiendo las palabras de Alexei.

\- Emily, tú no estás muerta...- Intentó poner su mano sobre su hombro. Ella se apartó bruscamente.

\- ¡No me toques!- Sus palabras destilaban veneno.

\- Por favor- Insistió nuevamente.

\- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES!

Apartó violentamente la mano, golpeando sin querer el vaso que había dejado sobre la barra momentos antes. Éste se hizo añicos haciéndole un corte profundo entre el dedo pulgar y el índice, comenzando a sangrar profusamente. Mick vio como la sangre corría por su brazo y se quedó horrorizado al ver cómo Emily ni se había inmutado. Ésta parecía hipnotizada, paralizada con la mano levantada frente a sus ojos. De repente, era como si no estuviera allí.

\- Emily, tu mano…- Se acercó a ella lentamente. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó. No era capaz de articular una frase coherente.

En una fracción de segundos, Rossi había corrido a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y ahora se encontraba a unos pasos de Mick. Éste, que lo había visto de reojo, le hizo un gesto con la mano sin apartar la vista de Emily, para advertirle que no se acercara más.

No era la primera vez que la había visto así. Le fue fácil reconocer aquella mirada perdida. Los demás no habían podido evitar acercarse un poco hasta ella, pero todos se mantenían a una distancia prudencial, siguiendo las indicaciones de Mick.

\- Está bien… - Mick rozó suavemente su hombro colocándose frente a ella. Se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros- Tranquilizate- Le dijo suavemente.

\- Es mucha sangre…- Susurró ella. Seguía sin mirarlo. Mick no estaba seguro si quiera de si era consciente de que él estuviera allí.

\- Emily…- Le acarició la mejilla.

\- Tanta sangre...- Continuó ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Giraba la mano lentamente antes sus ojos, observando como la sangre se iba deslizando alrededor de aquella.

\- Cariño…- Mick intentaba atraer su atención, sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba,

\- No lo entiendo..- Continuó ella, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, sin comprender.

\- Solo déjame ver… - Mick le sostuvo la mano herida, con cuidado y esperando que Emily se mantuviera calmada. Ésta no reaccionó mientras él intentaba determinar la profundidad del corte valorando si necesitaría puntos.

\- ¿Por qué había tanta sangre?...- Emily seguía sin inmutarse.

\- Em..- Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, intentado capturar sus ojos que aún no apartaban la vista de la sangre- Tranquila..

\- Mick…- Por fin levantó la vista hacia él. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor y desesperación- ¿Por qué había tanta sangre?- Le preguntó angustiada mientras una lágrima rodaba sobre su mejilla- ¿Por qué…?.

Mick soltó la mano herida, para ponerla sobre su mejilla.

\- Lo sé, Em… lo sé…- Le dirigió una mirada de comprensión. Sabía exactamente qué imagen tenía ella en aquel momento en su cabeza, porque él tenía la misma. Sintió como la respiración de Emily comenzaba a acelerarse, mientra intentaba apartarse, pero Mick la mantuvo firme cerca de él.

\- No puedo respirar…- Lo miró asustada. Apenas podía hablar, las palabras le salían de forma entrecortada como si le faltara el aire. - No puedo…

\- Sí puedes…- Su voz sonaba segura y suave en comparación con la de ella. - Estoy aquí contigo… no te dejaré.

Mick la acercó más a él.

\- No…- Ella hizo un leve intento por evitarlo pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Mick la abrazó pese a su resistencia, hasta que por fin Emily desistió de luchar.

\- Cierra los ojos… sólo respira conmigo… solo respira- Le dijo al oído.

Se quedaron así durante un rato, abrazados, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y a los comentarios del equipo. Mick la sujetaba fuertemente mientras Emily lloraba en silencio. Podía notar las lágrimas de ésta sobre su hombro. Sabía que a estas alturas su camisa debía estar ensangrentada, pero poco le importaba. Ya se ocuparía de curar esa herida después. Por fin, notó cómo el cuerpo de Emily se relajaba y aflojó su propia fuerza para que ésta pudiera apartarse, pero no lo hizo.

\- Llevame a casa…- Le susurró al oído.

\- De acuerdo...- La apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Por supuesto aún tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero era un primer paso. Emily no era una persona accesible. Los muros que había levantando alrededor de ella no eran fáciles de derribar, por eso era tan importante que supiera que podía confiar en él.

Puso su mano bajo su barbilla obligándola a levantar la cabeza para que le devolviera la mirada.

\- Pero antes tenemos que curar esa herida.

Emily asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por Mick hasta el sillón donde se sentó. Éste se arrodilló junto a ella y tomó el botiquín que Rossi le había ofrecido unos momentos antes. Emily, que no apartaba la vista de Mick, escuchó a alguien decir que los dejaran a solas. El efecto del bourbon prácticamente se había esfumado, y no tenía intención de huir de nuevo. De repente, se sentía protegida por aquel hombre que, pese a ella, siempre había estado a su lado. Era una sensación que no tenía a menudo y que le proporcionaba paz y sosiego.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

El resto del equipo se quedó a solas en el salón. Mick había llevado a una agotada Emily a casa. Rossi, abrió una botella de vino y la sirvió entre los agentes, que de nuevo ocupaban sus posiciones alrededor de la mesa de centro. Desde luego, ahora sí que necesitaban un trago. Hotch permanecía de pie. Era evidente que algo le estaba molestando.

\- Dilo de una vez, Hotchner- Le dijo Clyde tomando un trago de su copa.

Hotch no se lo pensó dos veces.

\- Vosotros lo sabíais todo el tiempo y no nos lo advertisteis- Le recriminó con semblante serio.

El resto permanecía en silencio, sacando sus propias conclusiones.

\- Sí- Dijo Clyde – Pero no era asunto mío. Ya no soy su jefe- Se excusó.

\- Pero ella no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo- Hotch continuó su reproche, sin perder ni un ápice de la calma que lo caracterizaba.

Sean intercedió en favor de su amigo.

\- Emily es más fuerte de lo que crees. Sabe mantener el control...

\- ¿Eso te pareció antes?- Morgan había saltado de su asiento para encararse con Sean- ¿Que mantenía el control?

\- Sabe mantener el control cuando es necesario...- Sean terminó la frase sin dejarse afectar por la actitud repentinamente enojada de Morgan.

\- Te refieres al momento de la detención- Intervino Rossi.

\- Mantuve a Emily con Sean y a Mick conmigo de forma deliberada… - Miró a Hotch- Tomé mis precauciones para mantenerlos separados y vigilados, no soy tan inconsciente- Se volvió a Rossi- Pero finalmente Emily se mantuvo profesional- Tomó otro sorbo de de vino.

\- ¿Y Mick?- Preguntó J.J., recordando el cuerpo amoratado de Alexei.

\- Dice que le atacó por sorpresa y forcejearon- Clyde agradeció que Mick no hubiera dado muchos detalles al respecto, aunque él se hacía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que había ocurrido. No había forma de que desde la posición en que se encontraba Mick, Alexei lo hubiera pillado desprevenido. Afortunadamente no estaba vivo para contarlo.- Emily le disparó para salvarle la vida.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió?- Fue Penélope, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio quien preguntó.

Clyde la interrogó con la mirada sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

\- ¿Cómo perdió el bebé?- Aclaró su pregunta- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

\- Básicamente la historia es la que sabéis- Explicó Clyde- Estaban infiltrados en una fiesta en casa de Sokolov. Mientras Mick estaba en el despacho de éste, Emily intentó entretener a Alexei para que no lo descubriera. En ese momento pensábamos que era una especie de jefe de seguridad. Mick pudo salir de la casa, una vez que hubo descargado los archivos del ordenador de Sokolov. Quería buscarla para salir juntos, pero ella aún no había conseguido deshacerse de Alexei y finalmente yo la apoyé en su decisión de quedarse sola- Clyde se dio cuenta de las miradas de reproche que le dirigían- Tenéis que entender que no era la primera vez que se quedaba a solas. Dentro de la CIA había realizado muchos trabajos encubiertos prácticamente sin apoyo.- Explicó.

Las expresiones de reproche se convirtieron en estupefacción.

\- Espera- Intervino Morgan- ¿En la CIA?. ¿Trabajaba para la CIA?.

Clyde se sorprendió de lo poco que sabían de su compañera.

\- Por supuesto no os lo había contado.. - Murmuró para sí.- Trabajó durante varios años para la CIA, y además era muy buena, a veces demasiado independiente e impulsiva, pero sus resultados eran extraordinarios. Por eso cuando se trataba de colaborar entre agencias, siempre solicitaba que nos la enviaran. Trabajamos en varios casos antes de lo de Sokolov.

\- ¿Y no te importó que tuviera una relación con su compañero? ¿No temiste que interfiriera en su trabajo?- Preguntó Hotch, que había estado escuchando atentamente.

\- Claro que sí… pero para cuando me enteré de su relación ya habían trabajado juntos en multitud de ocasiones, y siempre se habían mantenido profesionales. Especialmente Emily. Esa mujer es capaz de soportar cualquier cosa sin inmutarse.

\- Además- Intervino Sean- La relación de Mick y Emily no era una relación normal de pareja… Era algo circunstancial, esporádico pero intenso al mismo tiempo. No sé cómo explicarlo… es como si...- Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas pero no conseguía dar con ellas.

\- Como si se hicieran más fuertes cuando estaban juntos- J.J. completó la frase por él.

Sean la miró como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

\- Algo así. Vosotros lo habéis visto, cómo se comportan el uno con el otro, a pesar de las discusiones. No necesitan si quiera hablar para saber lo que el otro está pensando. Es como si fueran una sola persona. Y eso en el campo, es una ventaja. - Admitió- Pero aquel día subestimamos la tendencia de Emily a proteger a los demás, especialmente a Mick. Por eso insistió en que se fuera, por eso se quedó sola y por eso…

\- Apagó el micro- Terminó Clyde- Creía que tenía la situación controlada, y temía que Mick, mas impulsivo que ella, lo echara todo a perder pensando en que se encontraba en una situación de peligro.

\- Pero realmente lo estaba- Intervino Reid.

\- Ella no lo sabía aún, ni nosotros- Aclaró Clyde, recordando que había dicho la palabra clave antes de apagarlo- Y para cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde. La torturaron para hacerla hablar… Alexei la golpeó sin misericordia- Añadió con un gesto de dolor y de culpa.

\- Pero por supuesto no habló- Dedujo Rossi.

\- No… Así que las cosas empeoraron- Clyde hizo una pausa- Para cuando pudimos rescatarla, ya no había nada que hacer… - Bajó la mirada antes de seguir- Había perdido al bebé.

\- No puedo imaginarme lo que fue para ella...- Susurró J.J.

\- Mick la encontró en un estado casi catatónico- Continuó Sean al ver que Clyde se había quedado en silencio, afectado por sus propias palabras- Ni siquiera era consciente de que estaba embarazada. Fue muy doloroso para ambos.. Mick intentó ayudarla, todos nosotros en realidad, pero no quería ni hablar del tema. Se sentía culpable, se aisló, se encerró en si misma y acabó dejando la CIA.

\- Y luego se traslado aquí- Añadió Hotch.

Sean hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

\- Hasta el otro día- Intervino Clyde- Pensaba que era Sokolov quien la había golpeado en aquel sótano. Se dio cuenta de que había sido Alexei por la cicatriz del cuello. Le dio un mordisco intentando defenderse- Aclaró.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué le afectó tanto ver la foto de Alexei- Dijo García, sin poder evitar sentirse terriblemente triste por Emily.

Sean se dirigió a Morgan.

\- El hecho de que, como dices, haya perdido el control totalmente hace un rato, en realidad es lo mejor que podría haber pasado. Lleva años intentando controlar sus emociones y lo único que ha conseguido es bloquearse cada vez más. Necesitaba que la llevaran hasta el límite.

\- Tocar fondo para recuperarse- Añadió Rossi.

\- No estoy tan seguro de que de repente nos permita llegar hasta ella- Hotch, tenía motivos para tener dudas al respecto.

\- A nosotros quizás no- J.J. pensaba en la conversación que había mantenido con Emily ese mismo día- Pero posiblemente a Mick sí. Es quien mejor puede comprenderla- Hizo una pausa recordando las palabras que había dicho momentos antes- Juntos son más fuertes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Una vez llegaron al apartamento de Emily, Mick la ayudó a cambiarse de ropa y a meterse en la cama. Estaba exhausta física y emocionalmente. El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a disiparse y ahora se arrepentía de su comportamiento. Todo el equipo se había enterado de la verdad, y posiblemente Sean y Clyde les contaran cualquier detalle que faltara. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarlos? ¿Cómo iba a soportar las miradas de compasión?. Pero estaba demasiado agotada para pensar demasiado en ello. Cuando Mick se recostó a su lado, en la cama, no protestó, simplemente se acurrucó junto a él y se quedó dormida hasta el día siguiente.

La despertó el olor a bacon y huevos fritos. Junto a su cama, en la mesilla de noche, había un vaso de agua con dos comprimidos de paracetamol. Se los tomó sin pensar. Sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y miró su atuendo. Mick le había puesto lo primero que había encontrado, una vieja blusa que le quedaba larga, puesto que había pertenecido precisamente a Mick, y que ella había conservado como recuerdo de su primera noche juntos. Se avergonzó un poco de que él se hubiera enterado de que aún la tenía. Y se preguntó qué clase de casualidades la perseguían, cuando de toda su guardarropa, Mick hubiera abierto precisamente el cajón donde la había dejado guardada.

No tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar en ello porque a su cabeza le vinieron de golpe los recuerdos de la noche anterior, y se ruborizó sólo de pensar en la imagen que había dado ante sus amigos.

Con paso no demasiado firme, siguió el olor del desayuno que Mick estaba preparando detrás de la barra de la cocina americana de su apartamento.

\- Buenos días, Campanilla- Mick sonrió al verla, de pie, con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

El atuendo que llevaba- o el que no llevaba, puesto que estaba en calzoncillos- No ayudaba mucho a la situación. Emily prefirió ignorarlo dada su propia escasez de ropa. Se sentó en una de las butacas de la barra, lo que produjo tres efectos encadenados: uno, que su camiseta subiera unos centímetros exponiendo mas piel desnuda de lo que hubiera deseado; dos, que como consecuencia la mirada de Mick se dirigiera directamente a esa zona de su cuerpo; y tres, que Emily se ruborizara como una colegiada, al darse cuenta de ello. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, y sus ojos traidores se fueron directamente al torso musculado de Mick, lo cual no mejoró en nada la situación. De repente recordó su conversación con J.J, cosa que complicó más aún el asunto.

\- ¿Todo bien?- Se burló Mick al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa traviesa. Era evidente que se había dado cuenta de su repentino enrojecimiento.

\- Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que me preguntan eso últimamente, sería rica- Respondió ella, no dándose por aludida. No podía entender cómo era posible que con todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente, siguiera produciendo ese efecto en ella en cuanto bajaba la guardia.

\- Ya eres rica- Dijo Mick. Emily sabía a qué se refería.

\- Mi madre lo es, no yo- Puntualizó, con gesto de advertencia para que dejara el tema ahí.

Mick se dio por aludido. No era ese el tema que quería tratar, pero tampoco sabía como abordarlo sin que ella saliera corriendo. Para su sorpresa, fue Emily quien habló.

\- ¿Fue muy malo?… Lo de anoche- Aclaró.

Mick pensó durante unos segundos lo que iba a decir.

\- Necesario, más bien- Se volvió un momento para servirle un café, y luego se sentó junto a ella, sosteniendo su propia taza en la mano.

\- ¿Era necesario que diera un espectáculo y que ofendiera a mis amigos?- Preguntó entre sorprendida y avergonzada

\- Era necesario que expresaras lo que sentías, por muy terrible que fuera- Mick la miró a los ojos intentando comprobar que lo comprendiera- Se detuvo un momento- Tus amigos no están enfadados contigo. Sólo quieren lo mejor para ti.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no están enfadados?- Preguntó ella incrédula.

\- Porque he hablado con J.J. esta mañana- Le informó, tomando un sorbo de café- Puedes estar tranquila. Clyde les ha explicado todo y sólo quieren que estés bien. Por cierto- Añadió- Hotch te ha dado la semana libre…

Emily abrió la boca para protestar.

\- No es voluntario, por cierto…

Se quedó pensativa durante unos momentos, buscando las palabras adecuadas en su mente. Se sentía terriblemente mal por cómo había tratado a Mick, y lo empeoraba el hecho de que él, pese a todo, siempre estaba allí para apoyarla.

\- Siento mucho cómo te traté anoche- Se disculpó-… bueno… todos estos días… ¡Dios!- Suspiró haciendo una pausa- Siento mucho como te he tratado desde que…

Las palabras se le atragantaron, sus inoportunas lágrimas amenazaban con hacer acto de aparición.

\- Desde que perdimos el bebé- Finalizó Mick la frase.

\- Sí- Admitió ella.

\- Nunca te he culpado, Emily. Sabes que nunca lo he hecho, ¿Verdad?- Mas que una pregunta, era casi una súplica. La había cogido de las manos y sus rostros estaban sólo a unos centímetros uno del otro.

\- Ha sido peor que eso, Mick- Emily le acarició le mejilla suavemente- Te has culpado a ti mismo. Y no lo podía soportar. Cada vez que me mirabas, sólo veía ese sentimiento de culpa en tus ojos, y me sentía peor por ello, porque no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, porque me sentía la causante de tu dolor… pensé que estarías mejor sin mí.

Mick tomó la mano que aún descansaba en su mejilla.

\- Dime Em, ¿en qué mundo yo podría estar mejor sin ti?

Emily notó como le resbalaba una lágrima por el rostro. Se levantó de su asiento alejándose unos pasos de Mick.

\- Debí darme cuenta de que estaba embarazada…- Dijo al fin- Jamás habría participado en esa misión… Nunca habría puesto en peligro al bebé si lo hubiera sabido.

Su respiración era agitada, y sus lágrimas bajaban ya sin control. Mick se acercó a ella, abrazándola.

\- Ey!- Le susurró al oído- Lo sé… - Se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos- Y hubieras sido una gran madre, Emily.

Emily buscó cualquier resquicio de duda, pero sólo encontró sinceridad en sus ojos.

\- No se si lo merezco...- Dijo casi sin voz.

\- ¿Por lo que ocurrió en Roma?- En realidad no era una pregunta, era una simple deducción- Eras una niña Em. Lo de nuestro hijo, no fue un castigo- Había dado con el quid de la cuestión- Nuestro trabajo es así, a veces no podemos prever todo lo que ocurre, y a veces pasan cosas malas.. Puedes culparte a ti misma por apagar ese dichoso micro; o a mí por haberte dejado sola; o a Clyde por permitirlo… puedes culpar a la CIA, a la INTERPOl o a quien quieras… Fue Alexei quien mató a nuestro hijo, y ya no se puede hacer nada. Pero ni siquiera eso cambiará el pasado. Nada podrá hacerlo. Solo podemos seguir adelante- Hizo una pausa asegurándose de que captaba toda su atención- Y me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos.

Las últimas palabras la hicieron temblar. Era toda una declaración. En sus ojos no encontró atisbo alguno de duda. Por un momento sintió terror. Se le cortó la respiración y su impulso fue el de alejarse, pero Mick se lo impidió, manteniéndola estrechamente junto a su cuerpo, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti.- Le aclaró, por si le quedaba alguna duda.

Emily emitió un ligero jadeo, forzándose a seguir respirando. Su corazón se aceleró al contacto de sus manos con el torso desnudo de Mick.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Le preguntó casi sin aliento.

Mick acercó sus labios un poco más a los de ella.

\- Quiero todo- Le susurró- Quiero la casa con la valla blanca y el columpio en el jardín; Quiero el anillo, y los niños, y los regalos de Navidad junto al árbol; Quiero las reuniones en el colegio; las discusiones sobre quién lava los platos; e incluso las cenas con tu madre- Añadió sonriendo- Y te quiero a ti, Emily, te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo que no lo supe hasta ahora.

Emily notó que sus piernas se aflojaban, y tuvo que apoyarse ligeramente en Mick por miedo a caerse. Una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios la embargaron, incitándola unos a quedarse, y otros a escapar. Sorpresa, terror, amor y miedo, todo junto a un mismo tiempo.

Mick, percibió todos esos sentimientos en ella. Sabía que estaba asustada, y que posiblemente no estuviera preparada para escuchar aquello, pero no se arrepentía lo más mínimo.

\- Pero por ahora me conformo con que no salgas corriendo- Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Se quedó en silencio contemplándola, intentando prepararse para cualquier respuesta, pero Emily se había quedado muda, digiriendo lo que le acababa de decir.

\- ¿Y bien?- Rompió el silencio Mick.

Emily se percató del ligero temor que se ocultaba tras su mirada. Y entonces lo tuvo claro.

\- Aún estoy aquí- Le dijo tímidamente, apartando un poco la mirada. Sintió cómo el rubor subía inoportunamente de nuevo a sus mejillas, lo que provocó la inmediata sonrisa de Mick.

\- Sí- Dijo levantándole el mentón suavemente con su mano- Aún estás aquí.

Terminó cerrando la brecha entre ellos, con un beso tierno, dulce y suave, que a medida que se fue alargando se fue volviendo más intenso, urgente y feroz. Emily se dejó llevar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, olvidándose del dolor y del sufrimiento.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Mick alargó su estancia todo lo que pudo, para estar con Emilly. Aprovechando al máximo el tiempo que podían compartir. Al final de ésta, Emily tuvo que volver a su trabajo. Era la primera vez que veía a sus compañeros desde la noche de su "explosión incontrolada", y aunque sabía que no se lo tendrían en cuenta, sentía que les debía una disculpa y una explicación. Dos días antes, por la mañana, había despedido a Mick en el aeropuerto. Debía volver a Londres. Aún estaban planeando cómo iban a llevar la relación, viviendo tan lejos. Pero se sentía feliz, y hacía mucho que no lo era.

Se dio prisa en llegar hasta la oficina, se le había hecho un poco tarde porque Mick la había llamado justo al salir de casa, y se había entretenido más de lo necesario. Pero a cambio, llegó a la BAU con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No entendía cómo después de tantos años de conocerse, podía sentir aún mariposas en el estómago al pensar en él, como si fuera una colegiala.

Aún así, llegó cuando casi todos estaban ya sentados alrededor de la mesa de la Sala de Reuniones. Casi chocó con Penélope, que justo entraba también con una carpeta de expedientes en la mano. Emily se quedó paralizada durante un momento, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, pero Penélope no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, le dio un abrazo, diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de verla y la llevó del brazo hasta el interior de la sala. Emily le sonrió agradecida.

En realidad, le emocionó comprobar que todos la recibieron con cariño, invitándola a sentarse y sin preguntas incómodas. Aquella era su verdadera familia. Los miró uno a uno, mientras Hotch exponía los últimos casos, dándoles indicaciones para la elaboración de informes que habían solicitado desde distintos departamentos, y sintió que aquel era su lugar.

Cuando Hotch hubo terminado, antes de que se levantaran, Emily llamó la atención de todos.

\- Esperad, por favor- Les dijo, conteniendo una punzada de nerviosismo. Esperó hasta asegurarse de que todos la habían oído para continuar- Quiero pediros disculpas por mi comportamiento estos últimos días- Añadió.

Fue Morgan quien habló primero.

\- No tienes que hacerlo- Dijo sinceramente.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo- Insistió, y luego continuó- Todo esto… ha sido muy difícil para mí.

Se notaba lo mucho que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, y el esfuerzo que estaba realizando para hacerlo.

\- Emily, Clyde y Sean nos contaron todo...- J.J. no quería que pasara por aquel trago de forma innecesaria.

\- Lo sé- Admitió Emily- Pero aún así, quiero agradeceros haber estado ahí siempre, para mí, y a pesar de mí. Me cuesta confiar en la gente… bueno… ya os habéis dado cuenta. Y no es por vosotros, sé que puedo confiar en vosotros- Recalcó- el problema es mío, siempre ha sido mío. Vosotros sois como mi familia- Se emocionó al decir esto último- Sólo quería que lo supierais. Os quiero, chicos.

-Aisss!- Se oyó gemir a Penélope, a la que le faltó tiempo para correr a abrazarla de nuevo- Nosotros también te queremos- Le dijo estrechándola fuertemente.

J.J. se unió al abrazo, y luego Reid, para después seguir recibiendo abrazos y palabras de cariño del resto, a medida que salían uno a uno por la puerta. Finalmente se quedó a solas con J.J..

\- Siento que tuvieras que pasar por algo así- Le dijo tomándole la mano durante unos instantes.

\- Gracias J.J.- Emily siempre se había sentido muy unida a J.J.. Era como la hermana que nunca había tenido.

Juntas salieron de la sala de reuniones, sólo para comprobar cómo el resto del equipo cuchicheaba alrededor de su mesa, al parecer mirando con curiosidad algo que aún no alcanzaba a ver.

Cuando hubo llegado a la mesa, se hicieron a un lado para dejarle paso, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sobre ella, había un enorme ramo de flores silvestres. Inmediatamente se sonrojó, puesto que era evidente quien lo había enviado. Lo sabía ella, y por las miradas curiosas y las sonrisas cómplices de sus colegas, lo sabían ellos también.

J.J. se giró hacia ella, levantando una ceja mientras sonreía, en espera de una explicación detallada.

\- ¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho?- Preguntó con picardía.

Emily titubeó sin saber qué decir, abrió la boca para hablar, y justo la salvó el tono de llamada de su teléfono móvil. Se hizo un poco a un lado para recuperar algo de intimidad, aunque por las caras de sus compañeros, parecían estar poco interesados en dársela.

Saludó a Mick con un escueto "hola". Él notó el nerviosismo en su voz.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te han gustado las flores?- Se burló.

\- Sí, son preciosas, gracias- Miró de reojo a sus amigos, que no le quitaban la vista de encima- Me han gustado… en realidad..- Añadió un poco más fuerte de lo necesario para asegurarse de que aquella pandilla de cotillas la escucharan- A todos les han gustado. De hecho me están sometiendo a un tercer grado.

Emily escuchó una carcajada al otro lado del teléfono, y sonrió para sus adentros.

\- ¿Y qué les has dicho?- Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Emily lo pensó antes de contestar.

\- No creo que pueda decirles nada que no se estén imaginando ya- Dijo al fin, lo que causó de nuevo la risa, no sólo de Mick, sino del resto del equipo.

\- Tengo que contarte algo- Dijo recuperando su tono suave, que tanto le gustaba a Emily- Pero antes necesito que respondas a la pregunta de la tarjeta- Añadió en tono misterioso.

\- Aún no la he leido – Emily se acercó al ramo, ignorando deliberadamente las sonrisas de sus amigos, y buscó la tarjeta. La encontró en la mano de Penélope, afortunadamente aún sin abrir. Se la arrebató de un zarpazo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. García se encogió de hombros, con expresión traviesa.

Emilly extrajo la tarjeta del sobre, intentando ocultarla de las miradas curiosas que había a su alrededor. "¿Aún debo temer que salgas corriendo?". Sonrió por la broma personal que habían creado juntos, negando con la cabeza. Volvió a apartarse un poco del grupo para tener algo de privacidad.

\- No- Le dijo sin atisbo de duda- No voy a salir corriendo. Te lo prometo.

\- Bien- Dijo Mick- Entonces estás ahí ¿verdad?, no te has movido…

\- No, no me he movido- Reiteró ella- ¿Qué te pasa?- Añadió riendo sin entender a qué venía tanta insistencia.

\- Quiero que sepas que he pedido el traslado al FBI- A Mick no le hacía falta ver la cara de Emily, para saber que la había pillado por sorpresa- Clyde va a arreglarlo para que no haya problema. Mientras, he solicitado algunos días que me quedaban libres.- Añadió sin darle tiempo a responder.

\- ¿Qué?- Acertó a decir Emily, que se había quedado en shock.

\- Y además- Continuó Mick ignorando sus titubeos- He pensado que tal vez podría quedarme en tu piso… temporalmente, si no te importa.

\- Claro, claro..- Balbuceó, intentando asimilar aún el hecho de que hubiera pedido el traslado- no hay problema…

\- Pero que quede claro, que sigo queriéndolo todo.

Emily jadeó, casi sin respiración.

\- Por eso necesito que te quedes justo donde estás, Em.

Emily miró el teléfono durante unos segundos sin comprender nada, no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Mick, continuaba hablando, y tanto se estaba intentando concentrar en seguir la conversación, que no se dio cuenta de las risas, chismorreos y suspiros que empezaron a surgir detrás de ella.

\- Tenía que asegurarme de que no ibas a salir corriendo.

A punto estaba de contestar, cuando sintió que una mano le rozaba el hombro, obligándola a darse la vuelta, para encontrarse a Mick, frente a frente.

\- Para poder saludarte como es debido- Concluyó, con una sonrisa, ante la mirada atónita de Emily, que de forma incoherente seguía con el teléfono al oído.

Y acto seguido, la atrajo hacía sí, depositándole un beso en los labios, y Emily absolutamente absorta en aquel beso, se sintió tan feliz que se mantuvo ajena a los aullidos y aplausos que comenzaron a sonar a su alrededor.

En ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta, de que ella también lo quería todo.

 **FIN.**


End file.
